Quizás todo no sea negro
by Majo89
Summary: Seis meses desde que la guerra acabó y se llevó con sigo el corazón del ya cansado millonario. ¿Será capaz Tony de reponerse? ¿Podrá reconciliarse con su amado capitán y tener la oportunidad de confesarse? Fanfic situado después de Capitán América. Civil War, pero en esta ocasión la carta del cap nunca llegó al filántropo.
1. prologo

Habían pasado 6 meses ya desde la ultima vez que vio a steve. 6 meses desde que su corazón fue llevado y destruido por él. 6 meses de pura agonía.

Aún tenia clavada en su memoria la imagen de su ancha espalda alejándose cargando de su condenado amigo Bucky y abandonándolo allí, en ese gélido y desolado páramo dejando como recuerdo solo ese escudo que siempre amó. Cada vez que pensaba en ello un gran peso le oprimía el corazón y podía sentir otra vez los golpes en su armadura y como atravesaban su reactor destruyéndolo. En aquel momento deseo aún tener ese maldito reactor en su pecho, aún depender de el, ¿Se hubiera detenido Steve si fuese así o habría hecho lo mismo condenándole a una dolorosa muerte? Esa pregunta lo atormentaba hasta la extenuación, pero ya no tenía sentido hacérsela. Lo había perdido y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía por él. Se odiaba a si mismo como nunca antes y sufría.

Roto, esa era la palabra clave. Se pasaba el día en su taller, pero no creaba, no investigaba, no hacía nada de lo que antes le encantaba, solo se sentaba en el suelo junto al gran ventanal y observaba el exterior bebiendo una botella tras otra de alcohol. Ya no era él mismo, lo sabía bien, ni siquiera era una sombra de lo que era el gran Tony Stark, simplemente era un juguete roto tirado en una esquina de la habitación. La civil war le había destrozado a unos niveles tan profundos que simplemente había dejado de querer vivir, pero no podía morir, tenia que pagar el sufrimiento de Rhodey, la decepción de Pepper, el odio de sus antiguos compañeros y de los muchos ciudadanos que lo culpaban a él como causante de la guerra y sobre todo con la aparente impasividad de Steve.

En estos seis meses solo había salido de su torre para ver a Rhod una vez por semana, para poner al cargo de industrias Stark a Pepper y para dejarle claro al Ex general Ross que se jubilaba y que nunca más lo buscará.

Cada vez se le hacía mas dificil salir y el simple hecho de que lo tocaran le producía una "ansiedad" tan grave que en mas de una ocasión le había hecho perder el conocimiento. "Debe buscar ayuda, señor Stark" le había dicho el médico que lo atendió la última vez que se desmayó, apenas una semana antes al ir a ver a Rhod. Menos mal que estaban en un hospital, al caer se habia golpeado la cabeza con la esquina de una mesa y se la había abierto.

Rozo ligeramente el apósito situado a apenas unos centímetros de su sien derecha, le habían puesto hasta 10 puntos, incluso Rhod, preocupado por él, le había prohibido ir a verlo mientas no controlase esa "ansiedad". Para Tony fue un regalo, no quería salir, pero tampoco quería dejar a Rhod solo y ahora era el mismo aludido quien le prohibía ir a verlo, aunque nunca negaría que le dolió un poco escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su oscuro amigo.

Giro ligeramente la cabeza para observar el escudo, rallado por las uñas de T'Challa, situado en una vitrina justo enfrente suya y puso una sonrisa melancólica recordando los viejos tiempo, su vieja y orgullosa mascara que siempre mostraba para ocultar su vulnerable corazón y alejar a todo el mundo, la torre llena por los vengadores y la radiante sonriente de su preciado capitán. Todo se había ido y él se había quedado atrás, pero aunque se sentía traicionado no podía odiarlos, le dolía, pero los quería y muy a su pesar también comprendía la situación del desequilibrado soldado de invierno, no fue su culpa, no era él, fue hydra, pero aún le costaría estar en presencia de aquel apuesto soldado, después de todo tenia celos de él y de su relación con el cap. Suspiró cansado y desganado mirando el reflejo del escudo en el cristal de la ventana. Los echaba de menos a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo a su cascarrabias capitán anticuado. Notó los ojos ardes y supo que no podía aguantar más.

-Steve, ¿Que me has hecho? -Susurro mientras amargas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban y corrían por sus demacradas mejillas.


	2. Cap 1 Nuevo comienzo

Cap 1. Nuevo comienzo.

-Señor -Reverberó la robótica voz de Friday, la nueva IA desarrollada por stark tras la "muerte" de J.A.R.V.I.S. - El joven Parker esta en la torre.

Un ligero brillo momentáneo apareció en los grandes orbes marrones del castaño y dejo escapar una leve, pero sincera sonrisa de sus labios. Aquel muchacho se había convertido en su pequeño oasis de felicidad en ese desierto de amargura y agonía que era su vida actualmente. Se había convertido en el niño de sus ojos, en su luz y por que no decirlo en su hijo. No era oficial, pero ya lo había hablado con su tía May y lo tenía todo preparado para convertirlo en su heredero, aunque el chico aún no lo sabía.

-Dile que me esperé en el loft, enseguida subo. - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño instalado en el taller. Desde que Peter lo visitaba siempre tenia un cambio de ropa allí. En menos de 10 minutos ya se dirigía al ascensor recién duchado y vestido.

En cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pudo observar la brillante sonrisa de Peter que lo esperaba en el gran sillón con cierto nerviosismo, ya que para Peter Tony seguía siendo su ídolo y estar en su casa, en su presencia era todo un sueño.

-Hola señor Stark! - Se apresuró a saludar el joven.

-Peter, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Tony, me haces sentir más viejo cuando me dices señor! -Le reclamó Tony con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba al muchacho y se sentaba al lado de él. - Y bien, cual ha sido la respuesta?

Los grande ojos oscuros del menor se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Estoy dentro! -Dijo exaltado- Me aceptaron en Columbia!

Tony sonrió como no lo había hecho en seis meses. Este pequeño muchacho de apenas 15 años había logrado entrar en Columbia, era un pequeño genio, su pequeño genio. - Lo sabía! -Dijo verdaderamente feliz- Ese examen no era nada para ti, pero te mereces un premio, dime lo que quieras y te lo daré.

El chico lo miró con un cierto brillo de incertidumbre que confundió a Tony. ¿Acaso había hecho mal al regalarle algo?, ¿Lo habrá tomado con una muestra excesiva de cariño o... - Un abrazo - Esas palabras lo sacaron de sus paranoicos pensamientos. -Perdona, ¿Que?- Dijo para confirmar lo oído.

-Un... Un... Un abrazo -Susurro el chico algo avergonzado, no era un pedido común y más sabiendo de la "ansiedad" que sentía Tony al ser tocado. Pero quiera un abrazo de él, un abrazo de felicitación como el que recibiría de sus padres si estuvieran vivos.

Tony miró al chico y supo perfectamente en que pensaba y por que lo pedía. Después de todo Howard nunca fue un padre afectuoso y nunca recibió un abrazo de felicitación, es por eso que comprendía al muchacho mas que nadie en ese momento.

Al notar el tenso silencio Peter quiso retirar su pedido, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca, sintió los brazos temblorosos pero fuertes de Stark rodeándolo y estrujándolo un poco contra su cuerpo.

\- Los niños listos como tu no deberían pedir cariño, deberían ser envueltos en él -Dijo Stark reafirmando el abrazo.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos del adolescente que ya tenía la cabeza encajada en el pecho del mayor, el cual notaba como los dedos del menor se enredaban en su camiseta.

-Los echo de menos -Dijo Peter notando como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- Quiero decir, os tengo a tía May y ahora a ti, pero...

-Lo sé -Dijo el mayor acariciando la tupida cabellera del muchacho - Pero debes seguir adelante, por ellos, por ti, por tu tía May y si alguna vez sientes que no puedes más yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. -Beso levemente la cabeza del menor y sintió que era el momento. Separo un poco al muchacho de si mismo para poder ver su rostro. -Peter, se que esto es muy repentino, pero... -Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. - He hablado con tu tía May y está de acuerdo, y no quiere decir que no la vuelvas a ver, ni mucho menos, ella se podría venir contigo, esta casa es enorme, pero lo que quiero decir... -Corto al notar como empezaba a balbucear y, también, por la cara de total confusión de Peter.- lo que quiero decir es... es... ¿Si quieres ser mi hijo, mi heredero?

Cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta por parte de chico, pero al notar que no llegaba y solo oir sollozos abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo aterró. Peter estaba llorando mucho mas fuerte que antes. -Si no quieres esta bien! -Exclamo apresuradamente intentando calmar al adolescente. -No es como si fuera a dejarte de lado, ni mucho menos. Espera voy a por pañuelos. -Dijo levantándose, pero un fuerte agarre del chico lo hizo caer de nuevo al sofá, esta vez entre los brazos de Peter que lo estrujaban con fuerza.

-No... no.. -Al oir esas palabras el corazón de Tony se resintió un poco. -No... no sé si seré capaz de ser un buen hijo o de poder llamarte papa, pero Sí. Sí quiero ser tu hijo, Tony. -Ahora era el turno de Stark de llorar, pero estas lágrimas no eran como las derramadas los últimos 6 meses. Eran lágrimas de pura felicidad. Esto era la luz al final del oscuro túnel que había sido su vida en los últimos meses, un nuevo comienzo.


	3. Cap 2 Amistad y reconciliación

Cap 2 Amistad y reconciliación.

La torre stark volvía a tener movimiento tras más de seis meses de inactividad. Ahora más de una ventena de obreros y técnicos salían y entraban de la torre bajo la estricta vigilancia de Friday. ¿La razón? Simple, en menos de una semana la adopción sería oficial y Peter viviría con el en la torre y, como no, Tony quería que todo fuera perfecto. Así que reformó el taller y habilitó un laboratorio al lado de éste para qué Peter pudiera investigar lo que quisiera y estuviera cerca de él. Además, reformó varias habitaciones del loft con un estilo mas juvenil y actualizó sus salas recreativas (sala de consolas, retro, cine, etc..) para que Peter y sus amigos se sintieran a gusto, incluso redecoró una de las habitaciones de invitados con un estilo más femenino para cuando May fuera a visitarlos, puesto que ella había rechazado la oferta de vivir con ellos y quedó en ir a visitarlos una vez a la semana.

Por primera vez en años, salió el mismo al supermercado para comprar todo un alarde de patatas, ganchitos, refrescos, ect... Acompañados con algún que otro producto para poder hacer verdadera comida casera. Fue una experiencia extraña, aún sentía la "ansiedad" pero no era tan grave como cuando iba a ver a Rhod, incluso coqueteo con la joven cajera que en unos segundos quedó prendada de él, como la mayoría de las mujeres, y para que mentir hombres también, en el establecimiento. El seguir teniendo su toqué lo ánimo un poco y fue capaz de volver a poner sus burlonas sonrisas ensayadas que tanto gustaba a la gente.

Los dias previos a la llegada de Peter fueron de todo menos calmados, mil y un problema aparecian ,o más bien los creaban los torpes y estupidos obreros y técnicos que incluso una vez, sobrepasado por la complejidad de la torre stark, cortaron sin querer todas las conexiones de esta poniendo en marcha el sistema de defensa de Friday y encerrandolos dentro. Incluso fury y su tropa habían ido en rescate del multimillonario y al encontrarse el panorama de un Tony enfurecido despotricando barbaridades a los pobre obreros mientra se enredaba en cabres para arreglar el sistema, decidieron retirarse en silencio, no sin antes suspirar aliviados al ver un recuperado Stark. Poco más y Tony le saca los ojos con un destornillador al técnico culpable de todo el embrollo, aunque rápidamente se calmo, al fin de cuentas, ese pobre muchacho con un conocimiento medio sobre informática se había enfrentado a su mayor creación, a su preciada torre, estaba claro que eso les superaba, así que decidió colocarse el mismo como peón y trabajar codo con codo con los demás obreros y técnicos para prevenir mas daño.

Mayúscula fue la sorpresa de Pepper al descubrir a su antiguo, y hasta hace unos dias roto, jefe rodeado de obreros y trabajando con ellos mano a mano terminando lo que parecía un laboratorio justo al lado del taller, donde antes estaba el gimnasio de Steve. La sonrisa de Stark era lo que más la desconcertaba, hacia meses que no veía esa hermosa sonrisa que ella siempre amó y que ahora tenia delante. Veía como los técnicos iban y venían preguntadole cosas y como este sonriente los atendia y bromeaba con ellos. Incluso se podían oir la risas de los obreros que trabajaban un poco mas alejados y le seguian el juego. "Stark, es usted un genio!" Grito uno de los obreros.

-¡¿Y ahora te das cuenta?!, ¡¿Quién te crees que diseño esta torre?! ¡Eso estaba claro! -Grito Stark con su tono orgulloso y autosuficiente pero con reminiscencias de burla que a los obreros le encantaba - ¡Lo que tendrias que alabar es mi sexy figura! -Esta última frase provocó una gran carcajada y varios piropos y silvidos cliché por parte de los obreros. Tony levanto las manos en señal de paz. - Bien, bien, muchachos. ¡Y ahora a seguir trabajando que hay que tenerlo listo en tres días!

Los obreros continuaron trabajando y Tony suspiro aliviado, aunque debía de admitir que le divertía esas vanas conversación con ellos. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encaminarse al loft para ver como iba las obras, pero una figura muy conocida le dejó petrificado. -Pepper. -Fue lo máximo que llego a pronunciar. Llevaba sin verla casi un año, tras confesarle lo que sentía por Steve, ella le había pedido tiempo, incluso se las ingenio para no verla en el traspaso de dirección de la empresa hacia apenas cinco meses. Desvío la mirada, no estaba preparando para verla, puede que hubiera recuperado un poco de su antiguo yo, pero ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, no quería que lo viese así. El sonido de los tacones lo sacó de sus pensamientos e instintivamente retrocedió. Ese movimiento no paso inadvertido para Pepper y mucho menos para los obreros que observaban la escena incrédulos "¿Quién era esa mujer que hacia que el gran Tony Stark retrocediera como un cachorro asustado?"

-Tony... -Dijo Pepper parandose enfrente de él. - Tony no huyas de mí - Dijo alzando su mano izquierda y rozando casi sin tocar el aposito aún colocado en su sien cubriendo los puntos. Puede que ella hubiera estado enfadada con él cuando le conto que era gay, y que quería a Steve, pero ella lo quería y se preocupaba por el, es por eso que sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado en la Civil War, el estado de desolación en el que se había sumido en los ultimos meses y como no, la fobia al contacto (o "ansiedad" como se había empeñado Tony en nombrarlo) que habia desarrollado y había provocado esa herida. Suspiro al sentir como el cuerpo delante suyo se tensaba y decidió separarse y darle un golpe en la cabeza con una revista fina que llevaba en las manos. -!Podrías haberme avisado! - Todos, incluido el golpeado Stark, la miraron estupefactos. - ¡Sabes el susto que me diste cuando la Alerta de Friday se activo! ¡Se perfectamente que te has jubilado de los Vengadores y que no quieres (puedes) usar tus trajes, y eso quiere decir que estas indefenso ante cualquier ataque de Hydra! ¡Dios, Tony, eres imbécil! -la ultima frase la dijo dando un revistazo a Tony con cada palabra, el cual se defendia con los brazo, incrédulo ante las increpaciones de la pelirroja. Cuando acabó Pepper se acerco a Tony y lo abrazó con delicadeza. - En serio, eres imbécil, pero eres mi imbécil y te quiero como a un hermano, así que no huyas de mi. -Las palabras de peper se clavaron dentro de Stark causando que una lágrima traicionera se derramara sobre su mejilla. La tensión acumulada se fue y se derrumbó abrazando a aquella mujer a la cual quería como una hermana y dejándolos a los dos de rodillas en el suelo.

-Dios, Pepper, como te he echado de menos... -Susurro casi imperceptible estrechandola aun más. Pepper sabía que ese abrazo era su oportunidad de tomar a un Tony derrumbado, pero no podía hacerlo, ella sabía que el nunca la querría como mujer, si se casaran solo sería una fachada que dañaria aún más a ese sensible hombre al que amaba. Así que en ese momento decidió, aún con todo el dolor de su corazón, olvidar ese amor romántico por él y quedarse como la amiga, la hermana que él necesitaba. Todos en la sala permanecieron en silencio observando a la extraña pareja arrodillada y abrazada. Lo que acababan de ver era el corazón hecho añicos de Tony Stark siendo sanado poco a poco, aunque esto último ninguno de ellos lo sabía


	4. Cap 3 ¡Sorpresa!

Cap 3. Sorpresa!

-¡Pero, ¿Qué?! - Fue lo primero que dijo al salir del ascensor. Todo el loft había sido reformado y redecorado. Ahora entendía por que Tony le había pedido que no fuera de visita hasta la fecha de la mudanza.

-¿Te gusta? - Oyó decir al millonario con un claro tono de preocupación.

-Claro que me gusta -Dijo el joven Parker-Stark dándose la vuelta para mirar al filántropo. - Pero no tenías por que hacer reformas, ya era bonita antes. -Dijo apenado sintiéndose una carga.

Stark sonrió levemente encantado por la humildad y franqueza del adolescente. - No tienes que sentirte mal, Peter. De todas formas necesitaba un cambio. Había demasiados recuerdos. -Dijo con un tinte melancólico en la voz que no gusto nada a Peter.

El muchacho abrazo el brazo de Stark con cierta fuerza para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. -Ahora nosotros crearemos nuevos recuerdos.. papá.

El genio sonrió derretido por la dulzura de su nuevo retoño y no hizo más que besarle en la sien. El sonido de una botella de champán abriéndose los hizo salir de su nube de amor filial.

-Ah, es verdad! -Dijo Stark volviendo a la tierra y caminando hacia la zona del bar que estaba oculta por una pared. - Peter, ven, te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga... aunque debería de decir hermana y niñera -Dijo riéndose de su propia chiste.

-De niñera ya no me queda nada, ya tengo suficientes problemas dirigiendo tu empresa - replicó una voz dulce, pero fuerte y directa de mujer.

Peter siguió receloso a Stark, que ahora sonreía relajado mirando a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules y pelo rojizo que estaba sirviendo dos copas y media de champán. Peter sabía perfectamente quien era, aunque fuese la primera vez que la había visto en persona, ella era Virginia "Pepper" Potts, fue ayudante de Tony mucho años, incluso estuvieron juntos (como pareja) bastante tiempo. Se intuía que la culpa de la ruptura la tenía el capitán Rogers, pero no era momento, ni lugar para preguntar. Además, ella era la actual presidenta y jefa ejecutiva de Industrias Stark, no era buena idea cabrearla en su primer encuentro.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Potts. -Se apresuró a saludar el adolescente.

-Tan perspicaz como tu padre adoptivo, me gusta. -Dijo la mujer acercándose con las copas y entregando la menos llena al muchacho con una sonrisa. - y por favor, llámame tita Pepper, desde hoy somos familia.

La carcajada de Stark no se hizo esperar, recibiendo en consecuencia la mirada fulminante de la mujer. -Tita Pepper, me gusta, suena bien. -Dijo el filántropo recibiendo un leve golpe en el hombro como respuesta. Aún sonriente alzó la copa. -Un brindis por una nueva familia, por un nuevo comienzo. Salud.

-Salud -Dijeron todos al unísono tomando un poco de la copa.

-Bueno, ya que hemos brindado, ¿Por que no le enseñas su nueva casa a Peter? -Dijo Pepper dejando su copa en la barra y cogiendo suavemente por los hombros al chico. - Sabes, tubo que ponerse él mismo a trabajar con los obreros y los técnicos por que nadie sabia como manejar el sistema de la torre, incluso hicieron que el sistema de defensa saltase -Río un poco al ver la cara de disgusto de Tony al recordar el momento.

-Tuvieron suerte, ese día estaba de buen humor, si no les hubiera sacado los ojos! -Bufó algo malhumorado el Millonario.

Peter, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a su actual padre rodeado de hombres fornidos y él gritándoles lo que tenían que hacer.

-Peter sácate esa imagen de la cabeza -Gruñó el millonario intuyendo los pensamientos del joven, el cual solo asanchó su sonrisa.

Comenzaron el tour por la torre, cada puerta ocultaba una habitación más alucinante que la anterior. Una sala de cine, una sala de consolas retro, otra de los juegos más actuales, habitaciones de invitados (entre las que estaba la habitación de tía May), de ordenadores y, como no, su habitación la cual estaba a dos puertas de la de Tony. Era una habitación enorme de un estilo muy juvenil, con vestidor y cuarto de baño; En una de las esquinas de la sala había un par de estanterías de gran tamaño colocadas en escuadra donde había cientos de libres sobre ingeniería, comic, ect. No sabía cómo, ya estaba enfrente de estas revisando los títulos de los libros y haciendo una lista mental de los que tenía que leer primero. Una pequeña risa lo sacó de su pensamientos y cuando miro de donde provenía pudo ver las miradas y sonrisas llenas de cariño que le dedicaban los dos adultos desde la puerta. Esto le abrumó y un ligero sonrojo subió hasta sus mejillas.

-Aún hay una pequeña sorpresa más. -Dijo el mayor extendiendo su mano para que el más joven le diera la suya. Peter no tardo ni medio segundo en coger esa cálida mano que lo guió por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al taller de Tony, el cual también había sido reformado. Era la primera vez que entraba allí y estaba super emocionado, pero lo que le dejo sin respiración fue como Tony, al toca una pared de cristal negro opaco, la volvía transparente dejando ver el imponente laboratorio armado con lo último en tecnología que había detrás.

-No. -Dijo alucinado el muchacho, el cual tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Si, -Contestó el multimillonario - Así puedes investigar lo que quieras.

Peter no sabía que decir, estaba abrumado. Tony paso su brazo por los hombros del muchacho y lo estrujo un poco.

-No tienes que decir nada - dijo en tono burlón -Solo lo mejor para mi hijo.

La respuesta del muchacho fue un simple, pero agradecido abrazo que pilló desprevenido al genio multimillonario. Tony acaricio la cabeza devolviendo el abrazo. Él no recibió muchos de pequeño así que no estaba acostumbrado a darlos, pero quizás era momento de cambiar.

Pepper, por su parte, observo la imagen enternecida. Era la primera vez en años que veía a Tony tan sonriente y eso le encantaba


	5. Cap 4 Bienvenido a la familia

Cap 4. Bienvenido a la familia.

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Peter a la torre y ya era hora de que conociera al resto de la "familia" Stark. El millonario había organizado una hogareña cena en el loft. Obviamente él no había cocinado, eso se lo dejó a May, a quien había insistido en invitar y que horrorizada por la inexperiencia del millonario lo había literalmente echado de la cocina. Estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que Rhodrey iría a la torre tras el accidente, la primera vez que hablaría con visión tras la discusión en el hospital y lo mas importante, la primera vez que Rhod y visión se verían las caras desde la batalla. Pepper permanecía cerca del moreno, apretando ligeramente su hombro y susurrando de vez en cuando que todo iría bien.

Un tremendo grito proveniente de la cocina los saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que saltaran del sillón para acudir en ayuda de May. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a un Visión avergonzado y apenado disculpándose con la mujer que, al parecer, se había caído al suelo de culo debido al susto de verlo atravesar las paredes. Pepper y Tony suspiraron aliviados.

-Visión, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que entres por las puertas - le regaño el multimillonario acercándose al de piel rojiza, el cual se encogió arrepentido. Ayudó a levantarse a la mujer y suspiro. - May, querida, no te asustes, te presento a visión, es un poco difícil de explicar quien es y que es, pero te puedo asegurar que es inofensivo.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita May -Se apresuró a saludar el androide de forma correcta y servicial - No era mi intención asustarla, espero me pueda perdonar.

May se acercó al extraño que casi la mata de un susto y lo observó desconfiada hasta el punto de quedar solo a unos centímetros de él. Visión se apartó algo nervioso por el repentino acercamiento y May comprendió que se estaba pasando, si Stark decía que era inofensivo, ella lo creería. Se alejó un poco y ofreció su mano. - No se preocupe por el susto y persone mi maleducado comportamiento, no es muy habitual ver a alguien como usted y creo que me he excedido. -Respondió May siguiendo el lenguaje formal del androide, pero con una sincera sonrisa en la cara. El aludido le quitó importancia y tomo la mano que se le ofrecía. Pepper y Tony observaban la escena algo divertidos desde la puerta pero unos pasos rápidos y un preocupado Peter los hizo quitarse de en medio.

-¡Tía May!, ¡¿Estas bien?! Te he oído gritar desde mi ha... -Las palabras de Peter se desvanecieron al ver al androide que tenía la mano de su tía cogida en forma de saludo. No podía creerlo, el era Visión, el androide hecho de vibranium que poseía una gema del infinito y había sido "poseído" por Jarvis, la antigua IA de Tony. Estaba muy emocionado, en la batalla de hacía meses apenas pudo saludarlo y ahora lo tenía delante. Corrió hasta ponerse justo enfrente de él y lo miro sonriente con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. Visión por unos segundos creyó ver al Tony Stark de sus recuerdos como Jarvis en aquel muchacho y por alguna razón su robótico corazón se enterneció.

-Es un placer verlo joven parker -Saludó sonriente.

-Es Parker-Stark ahora. -Corrigió Stark, antes de que Peter dijera algo, con una sonrisa tan brillante y tan feliz que dejó pasmado al poseedor de la gema.

-¿Parker-Stark? -Cuestionó el androide confundido.

-Si, -Afirmó acercándose al adolescente y abrazándolo por los hombros. -Hace una semana la adopción se hizo oficial, aunque estamos intentando que los medios y Shield no se enteren.

Visión observo a Stark mientras asimilaba las palabras de su "creador" y una leve, pero notable sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Entonces, somos hermanos -Dijo intentando (y fracasando) imitar el humor de los humanos, pero con cierta verdad detrás.

Peter lo miro emocionado y asintió acercándose a el y dándole un abrazo. -¿Hermano? -Preguntó May confundida.

Todos, incluso visión, rieron ante la pregunta, menos May que seguía en espera de una respuesta. - En cierta manera, el señor Stark es mi creador. Es por eso que he hecho unión lógica de ideas hasta llegar a la conclusión de que en cierta manera el joven Parker-Stark y yo somos hermanos.

-Te has vuelto mas sentimental, Vis - Dijo alguien detrás de peper y Stark antes de que May pudiera decir algo. Todos, menos el aludido dijeron un salto ante la inesperada voz.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo según su criterio, señorita Romanoff? -Contestó el portador de la gema.

Stark dejó paso a la pelirroja espía, mientras le increpaba y le pedía que dejara de hacer eso. Ella se rió de el, no sin antes suspirar aliviada al ver al genio más tranquilo y sonriente. "Parece que se está recuperando, eso le va a gustar a Steve" pensó. Y siguió riñendo con el castaño mientras se echaban en cara cosas del pasado, que dolían pero aliviaban el alma y terminaron peleándose casi a puñetazos, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Otra vez Peter estaba que no cabía de la emoción, y por un segundo de terror por la pelea que estaba presenciando. No es que no supiera que iban a venir, pero saber que vienen y estar en su presencia eran cosas muy distintas. Tenía delante, dándole golpes a Stark, a la sexy espía Natasha Romanoff, más conocida como la viuda negra, esa mujer era extraordinaria y él la admiraba muchísimo, pero en ese momento temía que matase a su nuevo padre. No pudo evitar separarse de visión un segundo para parar la pelea, pero éste lo detuvo sosteniéndole suavemente por los hombros y susurrándole que esperará un poco que esos dos se tenían que desahogar. A los dos minutos, Stark ya estaba inmovilizado en el suelo con la pelirroja espía encima con cara de victoria. Tony refunfuño y se rindió susurrando, Natasha no quería pelear mas, y menos con ése carísimo vestido ajustado que llevaba, así que no insistió mas y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Deberías entrenar más, Stark. -Dijo en tono bromista.

El aludido negó y levanto sus hombros. - Estoy jubilado, ya no hay más acción para mí. - Natasha lo miró analíticamente buscando un signo de engaño, pero no lo encontró, al parecer lo que ponían en sus papeles de shield era verdad, el multimillonario ya no podía usar sus armaduras y había preferido retirarse antes de ser obligado a entrar en una de ellas de nuevo. Su mirada se tornó compasiva y a Tony no se le escapó. - No me mires así. -Dijo en un tono seco y molesto. -No quiero tu compasión. - Esto último se lo susurro para que nadie se enterase, pero Peter y Visión pudieron escucharlo perfectamente.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire hasta que la pelirroja sonrió. - Bueno, al menos ahora te podrás concentrar en darle todo tu egocéntrico amor al pequeño Stark. - Bromeó la mujer señalando y mirando a Peter. Las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar dispersando la tensión de la sala.

-Mierda, shield ya se enteró. -Bufó bromeando el millonario.

-No es que seas muy discreto Stark, me estaña que aún los medios no se hayan hecho eco de la gran noticia: "Tony Stark padre adoptivo" - Le siguió la broma con voz de titular.

La charla se volvió calmada y amigable, mientras la letal vengadora contaba anécdotas vergonzosas de Tony como vengador, mientras el aludido comentaba en su defensa y algunas veces con orgullo provocando las risas de los demás asistentes.

El sonido del ascensor abriéndose hizo tensarse de nuevo al filántropo y se escucharon pasos acompañados de un sonido mecánico de amortiguadores. Tony fue a recibir a su viejo amigo, el cual caminaba gracias al exoesqueleto fabricado por el millonario en los dos meses posteriores tras la guerra.

-¡Rhodrey, por fin llegas, eres el ultimo!- Dijo el filántropo sonriendo y abrazando a su viejo amigo.- ¡Veo que van bien! - bromeo tocando el exoesqueleto con cierto brillo de tristeza en los ojos. -Ya sabes a quien acudir si pasa algo.

El soldado permaneció quieto abrumado por el recibimiento de su genio amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír y encima lo había abrazado, Tony no era de abrazar, si de tocar incluso besar, pero los abrazos eran tema tabú con él.

-Hey!, ¡Soldado, despierta! -Dijo el millonario sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Tan malos son mis abrazos?- Bromeó con un fingido puchero, el cual se le antojó tierno al más moreno que no pudo evitar reír.

-No, solo pensaba en como cobrarme la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar.- Contestó el veterano de guerra evadiendo las preguntas que Stark odiaba.- ¿¡Como se te ocurre mandar un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta para invitarme a venir?!- Exclamó regañando al filántropo mientras recordaba las risitas de las enfermeras al ver el nombre del remitente.

-¿Enserio, Stark, rosas?- Pregunto incrédula Natasha asomada en la esquina del bar que daba a la puerta.

-¡Eran blancas! -Se defendió el regañado - Eso significa amistad, ¿No?

Tanto Rhod como Natasha rodaron los ojos fingiendo molestia mientras el par, o mas bien dispar, de amigos se acercaban al bar. Rhod observó las caras de todos los presentes. Primero saludó a la espía con un ligero beso en la sien, durante la civil war empezaron a llevarse bien y ahora eran amigos, luego a Pepper, a Peter, se presentó cordialmente con May y, por ultimo, llego el encuentro que más temía Tony, visión. Rhod se acercó a el con rostro serio y se plantó delante del androide. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, que a Tony se le hizo eterno, y de pronto Visión y el soldado chocaron puños sonrientes.

-¡¿Pero que?!- Exclamó Stark al ver el ambiente de camaradería y amistad que había entre los dos. Fue Rhod el que le contó como Visión, al igual que Tony, había ido periódicamente a verlo y que aunque al principio quería arrancarle su robótica cara, luego vio que era un bien tío y se hicieron amigos. Tony se desplomó en el acolchado taburete del bar con los codos en la barra y las manos en la cabeza. - Y yo en medio de un ataque de ansiedad por lo que podía pasar en vuestro encuentro- Refunfuño el millonario mientras todos se reían.

Siguieron hablando y conociéndose, sobretodo May que quería saber con quien se relacionaba su sobrino, y llegó la hora de la cena. Todos se situaron en la gran mesa del comedor mientras May servía y Tony se disculpaba por hacerla trabajar incluso habiéndola invitado. La mujer le quitó importancia y al acabar se sentó entre Natasha y Peter.

Tony presidía la mesa, a su derecha estaban Peter, May y Natasha y a su izquierda Pepper, Rhodrey y Visión. Se sentía bien estar rodeado de su "familia" y más cuando todos se llevan bien y no había peleas. Pero las sillas vacías al otro lado de la mesa le recordaban que no toda su familia estaba allí. Pensó en ellos y en que estarían haciendo. Se presentó donde y con quién estaría su capitán. Sintió como la melancolía se arrastraba hasta su pecho y notó sus ojos arder. Parpadeo un par de veces para que la lágrimas no salieran.

Todos en la mesa se percataron de su cambio de humor. En una de las historias de Natasha se había quedado callado y muy serio mirando a algo en el lado vacío de la mesa que era invisible para ellos. También notaron como sus ojos se envidriaban por lágrimas y él parpadeaba evitando que cayeran.

-A todo esto,- Dijo Rhodrey intentando traer a Tony de aquel lugar en el que su mente se había sumergido. Tony lo miró volviendo a la realidad y un suspiro general se escuchó. -¿A que viene tanta celebración?, ¿No me digan que ustedes dos se van a casar? -Bromeó señalando a Pepper y a Tony, sabiendo que era imposible, el también conocía la exasperarte obsesión que sentía el millonario por cierto capitán de la segunda guerra mundial.

Tony negó.- No amigo mio, pero si me ató a alguien con lazos familiares. -Abrazo un poco a Peter ante la confusa mirada de su moreno amigo. -Te presento a Peter Parker-Stark, mi hijo.

-Espera, ¿Has dicho hijo?- Preguntó incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Stark reafirmó lo dicho mostrando los papeles de la adopción. El soldado solo pudo responder echándose en la silla estupefacto e impresionado. - vaya, quien me lo iba a decir, Tony Stark padre adoptivo, ya veo los titulares.

Todos rieron al escuchar las mismas palabras que habían salido de la boca de la joven espía. -Lo veis no soy la única que piensa que es un buen titular.- Las risas continuaron y la cena se amenazó con chiste, bromas, historias y anécdotas graciosas de los comensales junto con varias botellas de alcohol, que obviamente Peter ni probó. Todos se quedaron a dormir en la torre. Y se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones poco a poco, primero May y Peter, luego Visión, después un alcoholizado coronel y por ultimo Natasha que prefirió dejar a la pareja sola.

Eran las cuatro y medía de la madrugada y los únicos en pié eran Pepper y Tony, que había bebido de más y apenas caminaba recto. La mujer lo acompañó hasta su habitación y lo acostó cuidadosamente quitándole los zapatos. Observó la imagen de Tony dormido durante unos minutos y sacó una caja con embalaje de correos de su bolso colocándola sobre la mesita de noche con una carta suya encima. Beso ligeramente los labios de Tony dándole una última mirada triste al rostro del millonario en forma de despedida y se marcho de la torre con la certeza de que Stark la odiaría al día siguiente.

-Lo siento... -Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir


	6. Cap 5 Cartas

Cap 5. Cartas

-Argg... -Gruñó al notar como la cabeza le martilleaba y la luz que entraba por los ventanales empeoraba la situación. -Friday, ¿Que hora es?

-Son las 6:30 AM, señor. -Contestó la IA.

Mmm... -Tony se estiró dando un par de vueltas sobre la cama hasta quedar boca arriba mientras abría poco a poco los ojos y sonreía un poco. - Fue una buena noche... -Susurro recordando la cena y las historias. Se lo había pasado como nunca y le habían subido el ánimo. -¿Soy el único despierto? - volvió a preguntar el multimillonario quitándose la camisa y el pantalón y tapándose de nuevo con el mullido edredón mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

-Así es, señor. Todos, menos la señorita Potts siguen en sus habitaciones aparentemente dormidos.

-¿Y Pepper?- Preguntó algo confundido. - ¿No se quedó a dormir en la torre?

-No, señor, la señorita Potts lo acostó, dejo ese objeto en su mesilla y salió de la torre apresuradamente.

Tony giró su cabeza hacia la mesilla y observó la caja con envoltura de correos con un sobre de alta calidad sobre ella. Incluso a esa distancia pudo distinguir su nombre con la caligrafía de su amada pelirroja. El se estiró y cogió la caja con la carta. No se preocupó mucho por el sobre y lo abrió casi rasgando el contenido. Buscó sus gafas en la mesilla y se dispuso a leer.

"Mi más querido Tony,

Quisiera poder decir que lo hice por tu bien, que lo oculte para protegerte, pero sería una vil mentira que llevaría sobre mis hombros el resto de mis días. La verdad es que cuando supe quien era el remitente los celos me cegaron, quise destruirlo y apartar todo contacto de él contigo, pero sabía que solo me interpondría y te haría más daño. La verdad es que cuando fui a verte aquel día, cuando las alarmas de Friday saltaron, ya llevaba el paquete en mi bolso, pero no pude dártelo, más bien, no me sentí capaz de soltarte aún.

En estás dos semanas que he estado contigo y Peter me he dado cuenta de que si tardaba más, solo te haría sufrir...

Este paquete llego un mes después de que volvieras de pelear con steve, no he abierto la carta así que no sé lo que pone.

Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme,

Te quiere con locura,

Pepper"

Tony tragó saliva releyendo la carta una y otra vez y mirando la caja que permanecía apoyada en sus piernas. Tembloroso la abrió con cuidado temiendo lo que sea que hubiera dentro. Observó el contenido, un viejo movil y una carta como la de Pepper, pero esta vez esa perfecta e inconfundible caligrafía era la de su amado capitán. La miró incapaz de moverse por unos segundos y tomó la carta abriéndola cuidadosamente como si el papel fuera un fino cristal a punto de romperse. Suspiro preparándose para leer las palabras escritas en el papel enfrente de el, imaginándose por un segundo lo que pondría y poniéndose en lo peor como siempre hacia. Bajo su vista de nuevo y comenzó su lectura.

"Tony,

Me alegro de que hayas vuelto al complejo, no me gusta la idea de que te pasees por la mansión a solas. Todos necesitamos una familia, los vengadores son tuyos, puede que más que míos, yo he estado solo desde los 18 años, nuca he encajado en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el ejército. Mi fe se basa en la gente, en los individuos y me alegra decir que en su mayoría no me han decepcionado, por eso yo tampoco puedo decepcionarlos. Las cerraduras pueden sustituirse, pero sería mejor no hacerlo. Sé qué te hice daño... creí que no contándote lo de tus padres te evitaba ese sufrimiento, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era a mi a quien se lo evitaba, te pido perdón, espero que algún día lo comprendas. Ojala coincidiéramos en lo de los acuerdos, de verdad, sé que tu actúas según tu criterio, es lo que podemos hacer, lo que debemos hacer.

Pase lo que pase, te prometo, que si nos necesitas, si me necesitas, allí estaré"

Cada palabra escrita se clavaba en el maltrecho corazón del millonario como puñales de culpa y desesperación. Se le formo un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que su familia estaba rota por culpa de unos tratados que ya le daban igual, que en realidad nunca quiso, que solo firmo para escapar del dolor que le producía el no poder salvarlos a todos. Incluso sabía que la última pelea que tuvo no solo fue por el dolor de la muerte de sus padres, si no que también por lo celos que sintió al saber que su correcto capitán protegía a Barnes incluso sabiendo las terribles cosas que había hecho. La culpa y el remordimiento volvieron a él hundiéndolo de nuevo en la desesperación de los últimos meses. Las lágrimas, mas violentas que nunca, comenzaron a salir en mitad de un ataque de ansiedad tan sonoro y desesperado que incluso despertó a Peter, el cual había corrido a la habitación del castaño alarmado por los llantos. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y oscuro.

Cuando Peter llegó se encontró a Tony hecho un ovillo en medio de la cama, abrazando el móvil, las cartas e incluso la caja con desesperación mientra lloraba desconsoladamente y balbuceaba suplicas y lamentos. El adolescente estaba estupefacto, aterrado ante aquella visión, era la primera vez que veía al multimillonario llorar de esa manera y no sabía que hacer. Corrió hasta Tony y lo abrazó intentando consolarlo mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras, pero las caricias y frases parecían no tener efecto. Desesperado cayó en la cuenta de que Pepper llevaba más tiempo con Tony que con él y ella sabría que hacer.

-Friday, dile a Pepper que venga aquí. -Ordenó el chico con voz firme, pero angustiada.

-Lo lamento, pero la señorita Potts no se encuentra en la torre.

-¡Pues llámala!- grito ya desesperado.

La IA obedeció y una pantallita trasparente azul apareció delante del muchacho que aún tenia a Stark llorando acurrucado entre sus brazos. A los pocos segundos apareció el rostro de la hermosa mujer. -Tony sé que estas enfa... -La voz de la mujer se perdió con un gemido ahogado al ver las escena a través de su teléfono. -¡Peter, ¿Que ha pasado?, ¿Por que está Tony así de nuevo?!

Las palabras de la pelirroja no pasaron inadvertidas para el muchacho. "¿De nuevo?, ¿Esto era común que le pasase?" Se pregunto mentalmente totalmente desolado al darse cuenta de la magnitud del dolor de su nuevo padre. Lo estrecho mas entre sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en la espada ajena mirado desesperado a la pantalla. -No lo sé -Gimió notando como él mismo comenzaba a llorar. - Por favor, tita Pep, tienes que ayudarme.

La mujer contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido al dejar a Anthony solo con esa caja y supo que no podía dejarlos, que tenía que volver y pagar por su error. -Peter, escúchame bien. -Dijo mirando al chico fijamente a través de la pantalla. -Ordena a Friday que active el protocolo de emergencia 7, eso insonorizará la habitación y os encerrará dentro. Quédate con él en hasta que yo llegué, no le suelte, no lo pierdas de vista y por dios dale todo el cariño que puedas aunque veas que no hace efecto, en media hora estoy allí. -colgó y corrió a toda velocidad por la terminal. Por suerte Pepper aún estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la salida de su avión, ya que no quería usar el jet de Tony innecesariamente. Al salir del edificio se metió en el primer taxi que encontró y con voz desesperada y amenazante dijo.

-Si me llevas en menos de treinta minutos a la Torre Stark te doy 5.000$ -Alzó el fajo de billetes que sostenía en su mano. En menos de un segundo el taxista ya había arrancado y acelerado haciendo que el coche avanzara bruscamente quemando un poco de rueda. Ella se acomodo en el asiento tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Tony, perdóname...


	7. Cap 6 Genio, pero tonto

Cap 6: Genio, pero tonto.

Había pasado una semana desde que Tony había leído las cartas. Pepper lo logró tranquilizar aquella vez, pero de nuevo la sonrisa del genio se había desvanecido. Eso no pasó desapercibido para los demás miembros del equipo que iban a verlo casi diariamente. Además, Peter permanecía al lado del millonario las 24 hora, incluso dormía con él para tranquilizarlo tras las pesadillas y eso hacia aún más sospechosa la situación del filántropo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Peper se quedaba todos los fin de semana con ellos.

-¿Que habrá pasado? - Preguntó Rhod intentando acomodar su exoesqueleto en esa estrecha silla de metal que había en la cafetería donde se encontraban.

-No lo sé, y eso no me gusta.- Contestó la pelirroja espía pidiendo a un camarero un taburete para su semirobótico compañero. El joven se apresuró a traer un blanquito sin espaldera que permitió sentarse al soldado.

Visión permanecía en silencio observando la situación y analizando el comportamiento de sus dos amigos y de los demás clientes de la cafetería. La verdad es que todos miraban al grupo de amigos impresionados y asustados, después de todo no siempre se veía a un hombre con exoesqueleto, a una hermosísima mujer y a una especie de androide rojo tomando café, o té en el caso de visión, como si nada.

-Yo -Dijo el androide llamando la atención de sus compañeros. - Sigo sin comprender el comportamiento humano, se supone que al estar rodeado de la gente que le quiere, uno debe sentirse bien y feliz, pero el señor Stark esta peor ahora que antes.

Tanto la espía como el coronel asintieron dándole la razón al portador de la gema y los tres permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos reflexionando sobre el tema.

-¡Se nos escapa algo! -Exclamo la mujer enfurecida. - Puede que Stark sea la persona mas sensible que he conocido, pero no se deprime por nada, algo ha tenido que pasar.

-Algo relacionado con el Capitán. -Concluyó Rhod tranquilamente dándole un sorbo a su café. Vis y Nat lo miraron extrañados y sin entender el punto del moreno. - ¡Oh, vamos! No me digáis que no os disteis cuenta de como mira Tony a Steve, ese brillo en sus ojos, es la primera vez que lo veía en él. Es amor. ¿Por que creéis que la guerra le afectó tanto? El cap era su mundo y fue su propio mundo el que lo abandonó.

Natasha comenzó a unir las piezas del puzzle que le hacía entenderlo todo y se maldecía a si misma por estar tan ciega y no darse cuenta de las claras evidencias que dejaba el multimillonario. Mientras, visión seguí confuso ante la declaración de Rhod. De repente a la espía le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Rhod, -Se apresuró a decir.- ¿Te dijo tony algo de una carta de Steve?

-¿Una carta? -Preguntó extrañado. - No que yo sepa.

La espía comenzó a comprender la situación, según Rogers la carta no fue enviada al cuartel, fue enviada a industrias Stark. Y en aquella época Tony no iba a allí, porque no se hablaba con Pepper. Es mas, según su información, ellos dos se habían reconciliado hacia apenas tres semanas. Puede que Pepper recibiera el paquete por él, puede que la mujer, aun dolida, no se lo quisiera dar y ocultara su existencia, puede que ella, al reconciliarse con el, se sintiera mal y decidiera dárselo. Si Tony hubiera leído esa carta ahora, en vez de hace seis meses, como debería haber sido, sería una catástrofe. El había desistido con los tratados, se había jubilado, ya nada le importaba y que le recordarán el porque de la ruptura de los Vengadores seria la última cosa que necesitaba el millonario.

Se levantó apresuradamente y pagó lo consumido.

-¡Ya sé lo que le pasa! -Exclamó triunfante la pelirroja haciéndoles levantarse a los otros dos.- ¡la culpa la tienen Steve y Pepper! ¡Hay que ir a hablar con ese genio idiota antes de que se autodestruya de nuevo!

Los otros dos la miraron confundidos y ella solo rodó los ojos y los empujó fuera de la cafetería. - Os lo explico por el camino.

* * *

Tony estaba en su taller revisando en silencio una armadura que, según los sensores, tenia algo incorrecto en la pierna derecha. Peter lo observaba con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver al muchacho dando vuelta, observando lo que hacía e intentando no molestar. Se apartó un poco de la armadura y miro a Peter directamente haciendo creer al observando que lo estaba molestando.

-Ven -Dijo Tony ofreciendo su mano.- No vas a poder ver mucho desde ahí.

Peter dudó unos segundo, pero finalmente se acercó al multimillonario aceptando su mano. Este lo hizo sentarse en el suelo entre sus piernas, bajando un poco la armadura para que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Tony siguió trabajando, esta vez explicando en voz alta lo que hacía para que el muchacho lo entendiera. De vez en cuando Peter le preguntaba alguna que otra cosa que se le escapaba de sus conocimientos y el filántropo se lo explicaba pacientemente. En una de las veces Stark sonrió abierta e inconscientemente al darse cuenta de que el adolescente tenía el nivel de un licenciado en ingeniería. Esa sonrisa no paso inadvertida para el chico que instintivamente se abrazo a la pierna del multimillonario sonriendo también.

-Peter, ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó preocupado ante la presión del muchacho sobre su pierna.

Peter giro su cabeza mostrando su enorme sonrisa. -¡Por fin sonríes! -Exclamó el muchacho eufórico abrazando al filántropo.

Tony devolvió el abrazo sabiéndose culpable del estrés y las preocupaciones de su hijo. Y supo que debía dejarse de hundimientos y seguir adelante aunque doliese. Ahora tenía a Peter, a una arrepentida Pep, a Rhod, a Visión, contra todo pronóstico a Natasha, e incluso tenía a May con la que mantenía largas charlas cuando iba a verlos. Suspiró estrechando al muchacho, sabia que no tenia perdón, pero... -Yo, -Pronunció ahogadamente. -Lo siento Peter. No debería haber permitido que me vieras así, no debí haberte preocupado tanto y nunca debí retirar la sonrisa que me produce la felicidad al tenerte como hijo. Lo siento.

Peter escuchó cada palabra con atención y alivio. -No te disculpes, no tienes que ser fuerte conmigo. -Contestó el muchacho separándose para ver el rostro ajeno.- Tu eres el pilar donde me apoyaré cuando caiga y yo seré el tuyo cuando tu caigas. Eso es lo que hacen las familias, te ayudan a levantarte y seguir adelante.

Tony iba a contestar lo orgulloso que estaba cuando los inconfundibles pasos mecanismos de su moreno amigo se escucharon en la sala y unos brazos femeninos le abrazaban por detrás. Seguidos de unos musculosos brazos de tez oscura y unos fríos y rojizos.

-Tony, eres un genio, pero tonto. -Dijeron los tres recién llegados a la vez.

-Wow, ¿Lo habéis ensayado? -Contestó burlón el multimillonario abrumado por el abrazo múltiple.

Los aludidos lo soltaron sonriendo aliviados al notar que Stark estaba de vuelta.

-Nos tenias preocupados, hermano. -Dijo Rhodrey con tono burlón.

-Si, señor Stark, su comportamiento era confuso! - Reafirmo el androide.

Stark parecía encantado de velos allí todo preocupados, pero Natasha se le acercó y le dio una bofetada. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el golpeado se tocaba la enrojecida piel estupefacto. -¡No sé que pondría en esa carta! -Exclamó la mujer con un tono autoritario. - ¡Pero somos tu familia y si te sientes mal dilo! ¡No nos hagas preocuparnos por algo que podríamos hablar y solucionar juntos!

Todos la miraron extrañados, pero sabiendo que tenia razón. Tony rió suavemente al sentirse tan querido y decidió mostrarse tal cual, no sin antes calcular mentalmente los pros y contras de hacerlo.

-Es mi culpa, -afirmó con voz sorpresivamente calmada.- Los tratados... No los firmé por que creyera en ellos, no, los firmé para no enfrentarme al dolor de no poder salvar a toda la gente inocente que moría en nuestras batallas. Cometí el error de creer que con ellos me sentiría mejor, que podría escapar, pero... solo logré destruir lo que mas amaba, destruir lo que mas significaba para mí en ese momento y ahora... los vengadores, nuestra familia y aún me lamento por ello... ¡Fui un estúpido...!- Exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos mientras se echaba hacia atrás y luego hacia delante mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo y acababa mirando el suelo con los codos apoyados en sus muslos.- Incluso sé que el soldado loco, Bucky, no es el verdadero responsable de la muerte de mis padres, sé que solo fue un peón, una víctima, utilizado por los hijos de puta de Hydra. Lo sé y lo sabía en ese entonces, pero aún así no me pude detener, quería alejar a ese bastardo de nosotros, de mi y de steve. -El ultimo nombre se escuchó como un susurro que dolía al salir de la boca del castaño.- Lo siento... Lo siento tanto... Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde... Si no hubiera sido tan cabezota... si no hubiera perdido la razón aquella vez al ver el video... -Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir furiosamente empando sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo que seguía observando. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y Tony alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Natasha que lo veía con una mezcla de culpa y reconciliación.

-No sólo fue tu culpa, -Contestó la espía. -Todos somos adultos y tomamos nuestras propias decisiones. Steve y los chicos no fueron obligados a no firmar, ni a pelear, fueron sus decisiones. Y sí, puede que los pactos fueran un detonante, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que en aquel momento si eran importantes para tí, aún como vía de escape, aunque ya no lo sean. Así que no cargues con todas las culpas, porque fuimos todos, no solo tú. - La pelirroja miró directamente a los ojos a Stark mostrando su determinación. - Además, siempre se ha dicho que el amor ciega a las personas, incluso a las más inteligente. -Esto ultimo lo dijo guiñándole un ojo al millonario que en menos de un segundo estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Rhod, pedazo de traidor, ¿Se lo has dicho?- Bramó el millonario indignado.

-¿Que quieres que hiciera? -Se defendió el soldado.- ¡Nos preguntábamos que te podía haber hecho decaer así y a mi solo se me ocurría una rubia y musculosa razón!

-¡Imbécil! -Gritó el filántropo lanzándole el destornillador que había estado utilizando para arreglar la armadura mientras todos en la sala reían, incluso el propio Stark al paso de unos segundos les sonrió sinceramente. -Gracias, sois la mejor familia que uno pueda desear. -Susurro observando las sonrisas de sus compañeros y ahora más que nunca hermanos.

* * *

Horas después en el taller estaban solo Natasha y Tony.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo la espía obteniendo la atención del multimillonario.- ¿Vas a llamar o no?

Stark la miro dubitativo y terminando negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. -Por ahora prefiero no hacerlo. -Contestó escuetamente mirando al suelo como si fuera la gran cosa. - Creo... creo que aún no soportaría escuchar su voz sin derrumbarme.

La mujer le miró algo enternecida, quién le iba a decir que aquel egocéntrico y promiscuo millonario que había conocido hacia ya más de seis años iba a ser una de las personas mas frágiles y sensibles que habría conocido en su vida. Suspiró dándose por vencida ese día y se levantó dispuesta a dejar a su amigo solo.

-Haz lo que quieras Tony, pero recuerda que cuanto más tardes más te costará hacerlo y acabaras arrepentido por no haber llamado. -Dijo la mujer con tono suave saliendo por la puerta del taller.

Stark se estremeció al notar cierto tono de madre en su letal compañera y no pudo evitar mirar el móvil que había sobre la mesa. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrió para buscar el único número guardado en la agenda. Observo la pantalla durante un buen rato y rozó con su dedo varias veces el botón de llamada. Finalmente cerro los ojos e intentó darle, pero el miedo se lo impidió cerrando rápidamente el móvil y dejándolo en la mesa.

-Soy patético...


	8. Cap 7 La gran gala Stark

Cap 7 La gran gala Stark

Había pasado un año ya desde la civil war y la vida de Stark parecía haberse encauzado. Tras aquella charla que tuvieron en el taller no había tenido ninguna recaída, incluso había comenzado a ir a citas publicas de nuevo, encantando a las masas como siempre hacia. Cosa que alivió notablemente la apretada agenda de Pepper, la cual siempre buscaba la forma de ir a ver al multimillonario un par de veces por semana. Peter, por su parte, llevaba ya tres exitosos meses en la Universidad, no solo los profesores lo adoraban, si no que era toda una celebridad en la Facultad. "Pequeño genio" era el mote que le habían puesto su trío de amigos más allegados, dos jóvenes futbolistas becados, Karl y Mike, y una joven "artista renegada por sus padres" Mary Jane, aunque ahora más de la mitad del campus lo conocían por ese mote.

Natasha seguía con sus misiones de shield, pero siempre que podía se pasaba por la torre para ver como estaban las cosas y, como no, informar a Steve del estado del filántropo. Rhod, se tuvo que ir una temporada a una clínica especializada en Japón para reconstruirse la columna, proceso largo y doloroso que aún lo mantenía en el país nipón, pero siempre que tenia un rato llamaba para ver como estaban las cosas por la gran ciudad. Sorpresivamente, visión se fue del cuartel general de shield y se instaló en una de las habitaciones de la torre Stark, esto provocó un gran revuelo en las instalaciones debido al enojo de Fury, pero poco o nada podían hacer, ya que nadie podría obligar a "aquella maquina de matar latente" (Palabras textuales de Fury) a hacer algo que no quisiera. May tuvo que mudarse a California por trabajo, pero el millonario puso a su disposición su jet para que la mujer pudiera ir a visitarlos cuando quisiera. En resumidas palabras parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Esa noche, justo el aniversario de la pelea con Steve y Bucky, Stark se encontraba en su AC Shelby cobra dirigiéndose a la, según Pepper, importantísima gala benéfica realizada por industrias Stark en el imponente hall de Lincoln Center. Incluso a varias manzanas ya pudo ver la enorme cantidad de fotógrafos, curiosos y Paparazzi que había en la puerta esperándole. Para su desgracia, se había comprometido en entrar por la puerta principal, lo que significaba tener que enfrentarse a toda esa marabunta de gente. Por suerte, al menos pudo entrar con el coche hasta la plaza peatonal que había enfrente del edificio principal, dejándolo a apenas 30 metros de la puerta. Si llega a tener que recorrer los casi 600 metros que había desde la carretera hasta la puerta, se metía un tiro en directo o al menos eso pensaba el millonario. Tras enfrentarse a una gran cantidad de reporteros y Paparazzi preguntándole donde había estado el último año y que había pasado con los vengadores, por fin pudo entrar en el hermoso hall de techos exasperantemente altos, paredes y columnas de mármol y grandes cristaleras. El hall había sido decorado con lujosas telas, carteles, mesas de cóctel, alguna que otra silla y, como no, un flamante y elegante escenario a la vista de todos con un atril en la gente se le acercaba y saludaba curiosos al ver el buen humor y la brillante sonrisa del millonario, que se les antojaba a todos sincera, cosa muy rara en el filántropo. La gala parecía ir sin problemas, los espectáculos y discursos pasaban, pero Stark no estaba pendiente de ello. Él estaba en el elegante bar dispuesto en uno de los costados del hall removiendo la copa de whisky, que había pedido hace más de una hora y con la que solo se había mojado los labios, mirando a la nada, pensando en lo poco que le apetecía estar ahí, prefería estar con Peter, pero no podía fallarle a Pepper y mucho menos descubrir a Peter a los medios. Un toque en el hombro le hizo reaccionar.

-Es su turno, señor Stark. -Se apresuró a decir el muchacho, de apenas 22 años que parecía estar emocionado en la presencia del multimillonario.

El castaño sonrió tranquilizador y bebió un sorbo del ya más que caliente Whisky. Y se dejó guiar por el chico. Al cabo de tres minutos ya estaba en el escenario, encandilando a la gente con su sagaz discurso, que por cierto se estaba inventando sobre la marcha. Al acabar el público aplaudió eufórico, Tony Stark estaba de vuelta, y aunque a algunos no le gusto, a la mayoría de asistentes les fascinaba. Bajo del escenario y comenzó a hablar con algunos accionistas, mientras les ofrecía una copa. Así pasó una hora más, contentando a Pepper, con esas aburridas y elitistas charlas, mientra poco a poco perdía la paciencia. Iba a disculparse para dejar al grupo de hombres, cuando un fuerte sonido y una onda expansiva los hizo volar a todos y caer al suelo desorientados. Eso había sido una explosión, miro a todos lados buscando el origen, pero el humo y el fuego no le permitían ver nada. Él había sufrido más explosiones en su vida de las que desearía, así que sabía perfectamente lo que hacer en ese caso, se levantó tambaleándose del suelo y ayudó a otros asistentes a hacer lo mismo. Comenzó a evacuar el edificio y salió por patas en cuanto pudo. Al salir se encontró a un montón de reporteros y fotógrafos inconscientes y heridos en el suelo. Al parecer la onda expansiva había llegado a ellos y encima había roto las grandes cristaleras que iban hasta el techo provocando que los cristales cayeran sobre ellos cuando aún estaban en el suelo. Stark se alejo tambaleante y horrorizado hasta llegar a una esquina del edificio que daba a un callejón en donde se metió para vomitar. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya había visto ese tipo de explosivo antes. Es decir, no era un explosivo normal, la energía y el alcance de la onda expansiva había sido demasiado grande para la explosión en sí. Recordó que ya había visto algo parecido cuando aún fabricaba armas, era un prototipo de bomba para disgregar a las masas.

-¡El FX-354! -Exclamó recordando el proyecto, era un misil que producía un energía calorífica muy pequeña, pero una onda expansiva muy grande provocando que la gente al rededor cayera y tuviera ciertos síntomas, como mareos, desorientación y vómitos, durante unas horas. El proyecto fue cancelado por considerarse demasiado violento. -Pero, ¿Como? - Antes de que pudiera racionar y levantarse para informar a las autoridades notó una mano y un pinchazo en su cuello.

-Muy bien, señor Stark, pudo reconocerlo incluso solo habiéndolo visto una vez y por una televisión. -Susurro el atacante sintiendo como el cuerpo de Stark primero forcejeaba un poco, pero poco a poco perdía fuerza. -Y ahora duerma, cuando se despierte nos lo pasaremos muy bien juntos.

Un simple maldición fue lo último que pudo decir el filántropo antes de caer dormido en brazos de su atacante.


	9. Cap 8 Si sigues así de lento

Cap 8. Si sigues así de lento te lo van a quitar, Cap.

Los puños envueltos en vendas golpeando el saco de arena era el único sonido que se percibía en la sala. El silencio era tan atronador que incluso el capitán aprendió a utilizar un Mp3 para no encontrarse solo en él ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos en ese abrumador silencio podía ver los expresivos ojos avellana de Tony mirándole con una decepción y tristeza tan honda que parecía ahogarse en ellos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esos mismos orbes castaños llenos de miedo debajo suya mientras el alzaba su escudo y cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a escuchar esas duras palabras llenas de desesperación dirigidas a su persona por aquel hombre que lo miraba con dolor. El sonido del saco rasgándose y cayendo al suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró algo exasperado por la fragilidad de estos y se dirigió al armario a por otro.

-Te sigues torturando. -Sonó claramente la voz de la joven bruja. -Lo sé, lo noto.

Steve alzó la vista por encima de su hombro para ver a la joven apoyada en la puerta de la sala. -No te he oído entrar. -Se limitó a decir desganado.

-Con lo concentrado que estabas en tus pensamientos dudo que te enteraras de algo. -Bromeó la chica intentando sacar una sonrisa a su amigo.

Steve sonrió levemente, pero con un tinte melancólico que no pasó desapercibido para la joven maximoff.

-Le hechas de menos, ¿Verdad? -Afirmó wanda observándolo inquisitivamente. -Más incluso de lo que echaste de menos a Barnes cuando creíste que había muerto.

El rubio la miro confuso con sus orbes azules, pero no negó la afirmación, solo permaneció en silencio reflexionando sobre los que le había dicho la castaña. Ella siguió allí parada esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó y finalmente suspiró algo cansada.

-Si sigues así de lento te lo van a quitar capitán. -Dijo la hechicera antes de salir del gimnasio.

El soldado la observó irse sin comprender lo que le decía y volviendo a la rutina de golpear el saco mientras las imágenes de la pelea con Stark volvía a su mente. "Dios, ¿Por que me afecta tanto?" Se preguntaba mentalmente dando golpea cada vez mas fuertes y secos al saco. "Incluso cuando pelee con Buck no me afectó ni la mitad de esto" Siguió con su monólogo interno sin percatarse de la entrada de Clint y Sam al gimnasio. " Es como si Stark fuera especial, como si su mirada fuera suficiente para desarmarme, como si el no saber como está y con quién me comiera por... dentro" Una absurda idea se le paso por la cabeza "Amor" Por unos segundos permaneció quieto asimilando lo que se le acaba de ocurrir y comprendiendo las palabras de Wanda. Él estaba enamorado de Tony, por eso no podía dormir por las noches, por eso no podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza, por eso siempre pedía a Natasha que le informara del estado del filántropo.

-¡Dios! ¡Como he podido ser tan imbecil! -Gritó tirando el saco de un solo golpe y apoyándose en la pared aún mareado por descubrir su amor hacia el filántropo.

Sam y Clint se le acercaron preocupados por el repentino grito de steve.

-Hey, cap, ¿estas bien? - Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Steve negó con la cabeza tapando su cara con las manos. -Soy imbécil, ¿Como no me pude dar cuenta hasta ahora? -Continúa ignorando a los dos hombres que lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Darte cuenta de que? - Preguntó Clint intuyendo ya la respuesta.

-De mis sentimientos -bufó molesto con sigo mismo.- De lo que sentía... siento por Stark.

Sam y clint se miraron con amplias sonrisas y comenzaron a reírse a carcajada pura ante un estupefacto capitán que se iba enfurecido con cada carcajada "¿Su sufrimiento era motivo de burla?". Aun con la risa en la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos, Sam se acercó al rubio y lo tomo del hombro dándole un ligero estrujon.

-A buenas horas te das cuenta, steve. -Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

El aludido lo miro sin comprender y está vez fue Clint quien le contestó.

-Era muy obvio que te gustaba, básicamente lo seguías a todas partes con la mirada y era el único que te hacía perder los estribos. Aún me acuerdo de tu cara cuando apareció por la torre borracho y con el olor de otro hombre en su camisa, creí que lo ibas a matar allí mismo -Sonrió al ver la muesca de disgustó del capitán. -Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿Por que no lo llamas y arreglas las cosas con él?

Steve lo miro con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Pero, él no ha llamado aunque tiene el movil desde hace seis meses.

-¡Estamos hablando de Stark! - Exclamó el mas moreno.- Es lo más orgulloso que hay, no llamará, lo más probable es que esté esperando tu llamada por orgullo.

Steve sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus amigos tenían razón. -Está bien, voy a llamarle.

Los otros dos hombres le aplaudieron y animaron a hacerlo, pero, antes de poder dar tan siquiera un paso en dirección al teléfono, una sulfurada wanda apareció por el pasillo con un brillo de desesperación en los ojos. Los tres hombres corrieron al encuentro de la chica que luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

-Lo... lo... han... lo... -Balbuceaba entrecortadamente por la falta de oxígeno.

-Tranquilízate, Wanda, recupera el aliento antes de hablar. - Dijo Steve ofreciéndole una botella de agua que la chica bebió de un sorbo recuperando la voz.

-Lo han secuestrado, Steve -Dijo la muchacha aferrándose a la camiseta del rubio.- Han secuestrado a Tony.

Steve palideció recibiendo la noticia como un barreño de agua fría. -¿Que? -Fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

-Lo siento, Steve, lo siento -Repetía una y otra vez la joven hechicera. El supersoldado apartó a la joven saliendo a toda prisa en dirección a la sala de comunicaciones donde lo esperaba T'Challa quien estaba hablando con Natasha por videoconferencia. En una de las pantallas se podía ver la imagen de un Tony semi desnudo amordazado y atado a una silla mirando despectivamente a la cámara. El rubio soltó un jadeo al ver la imagen y no pudo evitar acercarse a la pantalla y tocarla

-Steve, -Se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja. -tienes que venir de inmediato aquí.

Steve la miro aún confundido y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada Natasha siguió hablando.

-No te preocupes por los tratados, el secuestro de Stark ha sido la gota que colmó al vaso, se han roto, los tratados ya no existen.

Steve miro a T'challa que le confirmó lo dicho por la espía. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más se giró a toda prisa para ir a prepararse. -Saldré en menos de una hora. - Afirmó decido a salvar a su amado millonario. -Aún tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él.


	10. Cap 9 No va a ser tan fácil

Durante el viaje a los cuarteles generales de Shield, Steve pudo leer toda la información del secuestro. Al parecer el secuestrador utilizó un prototipo de misil de industrias Stark que nunca fue lanzado al mercado, eso acortó muchísimo la lista de sospechosos hasta llegar a la identidad del secuestrador, William Moore, un joven científico que se había enamorado de Stark y que fue despedido por acosarlo cuando este rechazó su declaración de amor. Al parecer era uno de los mejores empleados por su increíble intelecto y, para su desgracia, también era un genio informático capaz de anular todo el sistema de rastreo de la agencia. Observó la imagen que venía en el archivo, era un hombre guapo de tez clara, pelo oscuro y ojos azul cielo. Suspiró echando su cabeza hacia atrás comprendiendo que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

Aún faltaba un archivo por leer, pero no estuvo seguro de si abrirlo. Era el vídeo de las primeras comunicaciones con el secuestrador y, de ahí era de donde estaba sacada la imagen que había visto en la sala de comunicaciones. Suspiró preparándose mentalmente y le dio al play.

*Video, fecha de hace dos días*

Comienza con la visión de dos ventanas, en una de ellas se ve una pantalla en negro y en la otra el mando general de shield con Fury en medio observando molesto la enorme pantalla enfrente suya que también estaba en negro.

-¡Se puede saber, por que aún no tenemos imagen! -Gritó malhumorado el de un solo ojo.

\- El sistema está corrupto, nos han hackeado. Todos nuestros técnicos están trabajando en ello, pero el cabrón es muy bueno, señor. -Contestó Hill algo ofuscada.

-Claro que soy bueno. -Se escuchó una voz proveniente de los ordenadores.- Soy el único que ha podido secuestrar a Tony Stark sin necesidad de un ejército.

De buenas a primeras las pantallas en negro (tanto en la ventana, como en la gigapantalla delante de Fury) dio paso a la imagen del multimillonario atado, amordazado y con una venda en los ojos.

\- Tenéis 24 horas para traer al resto de Los Vengadores, en especial al Capitán América, Steve Rogers. Sino, es posible que pierda un poco la compostura. -La carcajada del individuo se escucho unos segundos hasta que la conexión acabó y todo el sistema volvió a la normalidad.

\- No hacemos tratos con terroristas -Dijo Fury con un tinte lúgubre en la voz.

De repente la imagen se corta y pasa a otra muy parecida a la del principio con la las pantallas en negro, pero esta vez una ristra de informático estaban a la espera para comenzar la búsqueda. Las pantallas se encendieron dando paso a la imagen del filántropo semidesnudo, atado y amordazado mirando, no a la cámara, si no a quien estaba detrás con desprecio.

-No veo a los vengadores Nick, -Bufó molesto el ojiazul con un brillo de locura en la mirada saliendo de detrás de la cámara para dejarse ver.- ¿Acaso no fui claro?

-Si crees que voy a cumplir tus pedidos estas muy equivocado. -Contestó seco ante la temerosa mirada de todos sus compañeros.

-Ah... ya veo. -Dijo el otro con tono herido volviéndose hacia Stark y pegandole un puñetazo en la cara. El castaño solo pudo gruñir por el repentino golpe.- Es una pena, Tony, tu querido capitán ni siquiera vino. -Dijo mientras seguía golpeando a Stark hasta dejarlo semiconsciente.

Todos en la sala de mando contuvieron la respiración al ver como el agresor cogía un barra de hierro y se acercaba lentamente al herido castaño. Nick miro a Hill buscando la confirmación de que el rastreo era un éxito, pero al encontrar una negativa en respuesta, decidió cambiar de táctica.

-¡Está bien! -Gritó el uniojo.- ¡Traeré a los vengadores, a todos, incluido el capitán, pero me tienes que dar tiempo, por culpa de los tratados ellos son criminales buscados!

El secuestrador miró satisfecho al oscuro director y sonrió. Soltó la barra y abrazó por detrás a Stark sujetándole la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír

-Mira Tony, -Dijo el desquiciado moreno en el oído del golpeado castaño.- Parece que si les importas un poquito, ¿No estás feliz? -Stark lo miró con odio recibiendo una bofetada en respuesta.-Le doy 72 horas, si en ese tiempo no trae a esa sala suya a los vengadores, a todos y cada uno de ellos, me parece que será la ultima vez que veréis a vuestra pequeño amigo. -Contestó mirando a cámara mienta besaba el hombro del atado. -Nos vemos en tres días.

La imagen se cortó y el sistema de shield volvió a la normalidad. Fury suspiró agotado ante la preocupada mirada de María.

-Llama a Natasha. -Se limitó a decir el cansado director.

*Fin de la grabación*

Steve permaneció en silencio, estático con la tablet aún en sus manos. Se maldecía por no haber estado con él, por no protegerlo y apretó sus puños inconscientemente deseando romperle la espalda a ese tal William. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban preocupados, pero fue Wanda quien se le acercó y apretó ligeramente su hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-No es tu culpa, Steve. -Dijo la joven hechicera intentando tranquilizarlo.- Nadie podía evitarlo.

El rubio negó con fuerza, quizás intentando parar las lágrimas de impotencia que luchaban por salir.- Si no hubiera sido tan lento en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, si lo hubiera llamado yo, si no hubiera sido tan testarudo, él no habría estado solo y nadie podría haberlo tocado.

Wanda miró a Steve apenada sintiendo ella misma en su cuerpo el dolor y la desesperación de su amigo. -Solo lo hubieras retrasado, ese cabrón, como se llama, a sí, Williams es extremadamente listo, no tanto como Stark, pero si más que Shield. De alguna forma u otra lo habría conseguido.

Esas palabras más que ayudar desmoralizaron al soldado que se notó morir durante un segundo al pensar que no iba a ganar, que nunca volvería a ver la sonrisa de Stark. Wanda se dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró a corregir lo dicho, pero la interrumpieron.

-Ya estamos sobre shield, capitán -Dijo T'challa. - 30 Segundos y ya estaremos en tierra.

*3 días antes en algún lugar*

-Arg... -Stark se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, peor que cualquier resaca que hubiera pasado antes.- Friday, ¿Que pasó ayer? -Preguntó el millonario sin recibir respuesta. -¿Friday? -El millonario abrió los ojos al seguir sin respuesta y comprendió horrorizado que no estaba en su cama, ni en su torre, estaba en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, con una sola puerta y tubos fluorescentes en el techo.

Se intento levantar pero unas cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos se lo impidieron. Se quedó quito pensando, buscando las razones de su confinamiento y de buenas a primeras le comenzaron a venir imágenes de lo sucedido: La explosión, los heridos, su escapada para devolver, sus descubrimientos de FX-354 y sobre todo los susurros de aquel hombre que lo había drogado. Al juntarlo todo solo un nombre le vino a la cabeza. - William Moore. -Pronunció inconsciente en sus cavilaciones. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos para poder ver al susodicho captor entrando con una gran sonrisa y una bandeja perfectamente decorada con Donas de diferentes colores.

-oh, veo que ya está despierto, señor Stark. -Dijo el hombre acercándose a la cama y dejando la bandeja en una de las esquinas de esta.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo William?. -Contestó Stark en su típico tono prepotente.

El aludido sonrió abiertamente como un cachorro que es llamado por su dueño.- ¡Se acuerda de mí! -Exclamó.- Eso es buena señal.

-¿Buena señal para que? -Continuó el millonario con el mismo tono frío.

-No está claro. -Dijo el moreno acercándose a Stark hasta acorralarlo contra el cabecero y tocando con deseo su rostro. - Para que podamos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

El castaño rió a carcajada pura y le escupió con rabia. -Prefiero morir a ser encerrado con un psicópata como tú.

El escupido enfurecido agarró a Stark por el cuello estrellándolo contra el cabecero sin cuidado varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho tomo al filántropo entre sus brazos y lo arrulló lastimosamente.- Lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo siento -suplicaba revisando que Stark siguiera con vida.- Sé que ahora no me quieres, pero cuando veas la sorpresa que te tengo me amaras por el resto de tu vida.

Dicho esto le quitó los grilletes y lo cargó hasta otra habitación, igual que la anterior, solo qué en esta no había cama, solo había una silla, una cámara y un ordenador portátil junto a muchos cables. Lo sentó y ató a la silla y permaneció en silencio observando la situación del castaño, deleitándose con cada facción y acción de éste. Se arrodillo ante el y toco el rostro inconsciente del millonario bajando hasta su lastimado cuello y posteriormente hasta su pecho donde estaba la cicatriz de la operación. De uno de sus bolsillos saco el mini reactor ARC que pudo robar del taller de Stark cuando ocurrió lo de Ultrón y lo colocó sobre el pecho del millonario con una tétrica sonrisa en la cara.

-Así mejor... - Susurro, pero poco después lo guardo al notar el despertar del filántropo.- Es hora de ver a tu amigo Fury, Tony.- Sonrió amordazándolo con cinta americana y vendándole los ojos. -Vamos a comprobar si ese capitán tuyo es tan héroe como dicen.


	11. Cap 10 ¿Como te atreves, Steve?

Cap 10. ¿Como te atreves, Steve?

Al aterrizar el equipo del capitán, acompañado por el rey wakandano, fueron guiados por las instalaciones hasta una sala de reuniones. Dentro de la habitación el panorama era desolador, en una esquina de la gran mesa central se encontraba Natasha intentando consolar a una inconsolable Pepper que no paraba de llorar en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, por otro lado se encontraba un recién llegado de Japón coronel que permanecía en silencio observando a la nada sentado en su silla de ruedas. Incluso sin la habilidad de la joven maximoff se podía sentir la culpa que emanaba de él y seguramente torturaba al soldado. Por último, al fondo de la sala, el joven Peter estaba sentado sobre visión abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro mientras, sorpresivamente, el androide acariciaba la espalda del muchacho devolviendole el abrazo intentando consolarlo. Por un segundo un brillo de celos aparecieron en los ojos de Wanda que solo podía prestar atención a Visión y al chico, pero el dolor y desesperación proveniente del muchacho hizo que su frío corazón se ablandase y comenzará a mirar a la pequeña figura del joven con lastima y otro sentimiento que no supo identificar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo reaccionar a todos los de la sala pudiendo ver al grupo de super héroes que entraban. Visión y Peter se separaron con cierta tristeza por parte de los dos. El mas bajo se acercó al capitán aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se aferró al uniforme estrellado.

\- Por favor, -Suplico con la voz rota por el llanto.- por favor, salva a papa Tony, salva papa Tony.

Steve miró al muchacho confundido ante la declaración del muchacho "¿Papa Tony?" Natasha miró a Steve con una ligera sonrisa ante la confusión del supersoldado. Era cierto que ella informaba de la situación del millonario, pero al verlo tan destruido decidió hacerle pagar a Steve, ocultándole o tergiversando cierta información. Visión abrazó por la espalda a Peter para sujetarlo cuando las fuerzas del adolescente se desvanecieron en un nuevo ataque de ansiedad y lo separó del rubio. Pero antes del que el androide pudiera alejarse con el muchacho en brazos, steve lo detuvo con cierta ansiedad en la mirada.

-¿Papa Tony? -Preguntó observando al muchacho para volver a mirar los ojos del portador de la gema.

Visión sonrió tranquilizador, lo que impresionó a todos los recién llegados, después de todo antes el androide no sonreía a nadie, a excepción de Wanda.- El joven Parker fue oficialmente adoptado por el señor Stark hace más de cinco meses y llevaban viviendo juntos el mismo tiempo.

Steve y su "equipo" miraron a Natasha sorprendidos.

-¿Que? No os iba a contar todo. -Alegó la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa el los labios, pero un manotazo por parte de Pepper le hizo retroceder un poco.

-¡¿Tú les informabas?! - Gritó enfurecida la pelirroja Ceo de industrias Stark.- ¡¿Tú trabajabas para ellos, pare él, sabiendo el daño que le habían hecho a Tony?!

-Pepper, tranquilízate. -Suplicó la espía intentando tranquilizar a la mujer.

-¡NO! -volvió a gritar volviéndose y acercándose como un basilisco a Steve.- ¡Como te atreves a mantener vigilado a Tony! ¡Como te atreves a tan siquiera pensar en él después del daño que le hiciste...! -La mujer, que había estado golpeando el pecho de Steve mientras gritaba, fue bajando la voz y la fuerza de sus golpes hasta quedar aferrada al uniforme del rubio.- Lo abandonaste... -Susurro mientras temblaba y lloraba.- Lo abandonaste y él no lo soportó... Steve... apenas estaba volviendo a sonreír... apenas estaba volviendo a ser el tonto genio que yo conocí... por favor... -Dijo la mujer cayendo al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cara mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo.- Tráelo... trae de vuelta a mi Tony, a mi hermano...

Las palabras de Pepper se clavaron como cuchillos ponzoñosos en el corazón de Steve provocando que sus ojos se enrojecieran y ardieran por las lágrimas que más que nunca luchaban por salir, pero que él jamás las dejaría aparecer en público. Esto no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros que observaban la situación angustiados. Fue T'challa quien se acercó a la hermosa mujer derrumbada a los pies del capitán y la ayudó a levantarse y a sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Es usted una mujer fuerte. -Comentó el soberano con voz calmada mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la mujer con un pañuelo de fina seda.- El hombre de acero tiene suerte de tener a alguien como usted a su lado.

La mujer negó tenuemente mostrando una leve y triste sonrisa. -No es así, yo también lo hice sufrir. Me aleje de él cuando más me necesitaba; y cuando los celos me cegaron y le oculte la carta; y... -Iba a continuar, pero un ligero roce del dedo índice del atractivo rey en sus labios la calló.

-No se torture por acontecimientos ya acaecidos. -Continúa T'challa acariciando el rostro ya más sereno de la mujer, observando cada facción del rostro ajeno, maravillándose con él "Stark si que tiene suerte" pensó. -El pasado no se puede cambiar, es parte de nosotros, es el ahora el que te debe preocupar. Salvaremos a Stark. -Miró al capitán que los observaba y escuchaba atento. -El capitán y todos nosotros pondremos todo nuestro afán en ello.

La mujer miró al oscuro desconocido aliviada y miro a Steve con un lo siento en la mirada que el otro recibió con una leve sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Rhod, que había seguido todo lo sucedido en silencio e inmóvil, se acercó al capitán mirándolo aún con rencor.

-No me fío de ti después de lo sucedido hace un año, pero espero que puedas encontrar a Tony. -Comentó rápidamente con un tono de resignación.

Steve iba a contestarle cuando la agente Hill abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-Es el momento, todos a la sala de operaciones.

Todos siguieron a la seria y morena espía hasta la sala de mando dónde un cansado director los esperaba. Steve observó la pantalla ya en negro que había detrás de Fury y notó como se le formaba un nudo el estómago.

-Es bueno verle capitán. -Dijo estrechando la mano del angustiado rubio.- Majestad, -Dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia T'Challa.- la joven Maximoff y como no los hermanos pájaro.

Los dos aludidos no pudieron evitar sonreírse cómplices ante el mote y es que después de ese año viviendo bajo el mismísimo techo se había hecho inseparables.

Nick iba a decir algo más cuando la pantalla se ilumino dejando la imagen de un Stark sentado un silla con las piernas atadas a esta. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante impidiendo ver su rostro y pecho, pero si sus brazos atados a la espalda con un nudo hasta por encima del codo marcando y dañando la delicada piel del castaño hasta hacerla sangrar. Estaba pálido, muy pálido, tan pálido que por unos segundos pensaron que estaba muerto, pero el movimiento de los hombros del millonario al respirar despejaron las dudas. Una risa desequilibrada rompió el silencio de la sala dejando ver al moreno secuestrador William Moore que se acercó a Tony hasta quedarse a su lado.

-Es un placer poder verlos a todos, sobretodo a usted, capitán Rogers. -Dijo el moreno provocando un pequeño salto en el cuerpo del millonario.- Sabe, yo le envidie durante mucho tiempo, siempre tuvo lo que yo siempre desee, fuerza, físico, honor, dignidad y... -Tiró del caballo de Stark obligándole a erguirse mostrando su rostros con los ojos cegados por las drogas y las vendas en su pecho con la azulada luz debajo de estas. Lo que provocó que todos los vengadores contuvieran la respiración. -Al hombre de mi vida a su lado. -Concluyó soltando la cabeza del multimillonario, pero manteniéndolo erguido con un tétrico abrazo.

Steve observó en shock como William le arrancaba las vendas del pecho a Stark mostrando así el reactor en el. - ¿Que has hecho? -Susurro aún sin volver en sí.

-¿Que qué he hecho? -bramó riéndose el desquiciado mientras besaba el filo superior del reactor. -He completado a tony Stark.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Como puedes decir que lo amas dañándolo así! -Gritó el supersoldado volviendo a la realidad enfurecido.

El aludido sonrió ante la acusación y jalando de nuevo y con más fuerza del cabellos del cansado filántropo besó su cuello produciéndole un escalofrío. William sonrió satisfecho y miró a la pantalla de su ordenador para poder ver los azules ojos del capitán oscureciéndose por la rabia y los celos. Se acercó más al cuerpo del secuestrado y por fin contestó.

-No eres el mas indicado para decir eso, capitán.


	12. Cap 11 Las grabaciones Parte 1

Cap 11. Las grabaciones. Parte 1.

-Flash back-

*Dos días antes en algún lugar*

Tras la ultima conexión con Fury el maldito psicópata de William se estaba disculpando por los golpes dando ligeros besos sobre las heridas.

-Lo siento, Tony, te dije que no volvería a pasar, pero Nicky no quería colaborar y mi única opción era hacerte daño delante de ellos para que reaccionaran. -Siguió disculpándose quitandole la mordaza de cinta americana de un tirón.

-Vete al infierno, cabrón. -Se limitó a decir el multimillonario con odio.

El contrario lo miro traicionado, pero sonrió cogiéndolo del cuello y besándolo con furia. El castaño forcejeo lo que pudo hasta que el otro se alejó y unió sus frentes sonriente.

-Sé que aun no me quieres, pero cuando termine todo esto, seremos felices juntos. -Dicho esto volvió a clavarle una aguja en el cuello haciéndole dormir.

*A la mañana siguiente en el mismo desconocido lugar*

Stark se despertó con un dolor tan conocido que, por primera vez en su atea vida, rezó a Dios por que fuera un sueño, abrió sus ojos y dejo escapar un jadeo al ver las vendas en su pecho cubriendo esa luz tan conocida y odiada. Se removió en la cama notando las cadenas y comenzó a arrancarse el vendaje hasta dejar a la vista el reactor.

-No -Susurro notando como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.-No, no, no...

Comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras se arañaba el pecho intentando borrar la existencia del objeto. No quería volver a depender de el, no quería volver a sentir el frío del metal en su pecho. Estaba tan perdido en sus desesperados pensamientos, que no se percató de la entrada de William hasta que lo tuvo encima sujetándole los brazos y llamándolo por su nombre repetidamente. Tony lo miro cansado y con las lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos.

-Matame, ¡Matame!,¡MATAME! -Comenzó a suplicar el millonario primero susurrando y luego alzando la voz hasta gritar como un poseído. El captor intento calmarlo dándole ligeros besos en los labios y en la cara mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, pero el castaño no cedía y seguia en su llanto y súplica por una muerte inmediata. Finalmente el ojiazul soltó a Tony y tiró de las cadenas acortándolas e inmovilizando al multimillonario que seguía con sus súplicas. Sacó unas jeringuillas con anestesiantes y otro tipo de drogas y se las inyectó provocando que el multimillonario estuviera consciente pero tranquilo. Observó como los castaños ojos del atado se dilataban y perdían su brillo. Se tumbo a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el reactor. Por suerte pudo encontrar un grupo de cirujanos clandestinos que les ayudaron a arreglar a su querido filántropo. Obviamente esos cirujanos ya estaban a dos metros bajo tierra.

-Tranquilo, amor mío, es solo miedo. Pronto te acostumbraras a él de nuevo.

-Fin del flash back-

Tony despertó sentado de nuevo en esa horrible silla con sus brazos dolorosamente atados a su espalda y notando como la sangre caía por ellos. No podía moverse, ya no por las ataduras, si no por las drogas que intoxicaban su cuerpo pero lo dejaban consciente. Escuchó como Williams hablaba y de pasada decía el nombre de su armado capitán, intentó levantar la cabeza para verlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue dar un pequeño saltito. De repente sintió que lo erguían tirando de su cabello y cuando estuvo suficientemente estirado vio a todos sus compañeros al otro lado de la pantalla. Quiso decir algo, pero las drogas y el dolor que comenzaba a notar de nuevo no se lo permitieron. Escuchó rasgarse los vendajes de su pecho y vio como sus compañeros palidecían y lo miraban estupefactos. Escucho la voz de su capitán y notó un beso en su pecho junto a la voz de William, le daba arcadas es solo tenerlo cerca y ahora lo estaba manoseando a su antojo. Escuchó los gritos de Steve enfurecido y los asquerosos labios del moreno sobre su cuello produciendole un escalofrío del asco. Quería que todo terminara ya, no quería que sus amigos, su niño y su amado lo vieran así, pero lo que vió en la pantalla lo horrorizó lo suficiente como para quitarle un poco el efecto de las drogas y pudiera comenzar a escuchar y entender lo que decían.

-Esto son grabaciones de la torre Stark, -Miró a Tony sabiendo que las drogas pronto dejarían de tener efecto.- Me conseguí meter en el sistema después de la "muerte" de Jarvis en la aparición de Ultron y creé una puerta trasera en los escombros del sistema, los mismos escombros que utilizó Tony para crear a Friday. -Se explicó orgullo más a Tony que a los vengadores.- Aunque he de reconocer que no podía hacer muchas cosas, solo abrir y cerrar ciertas puertas y acceder a las cámaras de vigilancia. Dicho esto -Se giró mirando al capitán. -Veamos quién hizo más daño a nuestro pequeño y frágil hombre de acero.

Primera grabación:

Una ventana complementaria apareció en la gigapantalla del centro de operaciones de shield y en la pantalla del ordenador de William. Unas letras blancas sobre un fondo negro aparecieron "Taller privado de Tony Stark, un mes después de la pelea en Siberia" Las pantallas cambiaron dando paso a la imagen del taller de Tony. De repente, por la puerta, aparece un totalmente borracho Stark gritando y comenzando a destruir su propio taller hasta quedar enfrente de la vitrina donde se encontraba el escudo.

-¡Te odio! -Gritó desesperado.- ¡Te reíste de mí, en mi cara! ¿Compañeros? ¿Amigos? ¡Solo eran mentiras! ¡Solo me veías como un peón que utilizar! ¡Una fuente de ingresos! -Stark escupía las palabras con sarna y dolor mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus ojos color miel.

Finalmente el multimillonario cayó de rodillas enfrente del escudo llorando como un niño. -Tan divertido fue, Rogers. -Susurro.- Tan divertido fue jugar conmigo y destrozarme así. -El filántropo se derrumbó, probablemente por el esceso de alcohol en su cuerpo, y se quedó dormido mientras abrazaba sus piernas y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro.

Fin de la primera grabación

Steve, permaneció en silencio boquiabierto, lo que acaba de ver era el dolor que había sentido el millonario en los meses anteriores por su error. No fue el único que quedó en shock, el resto del equipo, incluso un poco Pepper, estaban impactados ante la frágil imagen del arrogante genio. Peter no pudo evitar abrazar a la persona más cercana a si mismo, que resultó ser Wanda quien, aunque impresionada y aun impactada por lo que acababa de ver, devolvió el abrazo al chico.

-Veo que no lo esperabais, -Río el moreno secuestrador satisfecho de las reacciones de los superhéroes.- y esto es solo el principio.

-William, no por favor... -Logró decir un drogado y horrorizado Tony. Acababan de descubrirlo y no le gustaba. Es verdad que esos meses dolieron, dolieron mucho, pero el no los odiaba. No quería que sufrieran, y ahora podía ver las miradas apenadas de sus compañeros, incluso Pepper, que ya lo había visto así mas veces, parecía consternada.

El mencionado reaccionó dándose la vuelta y sonriendo. -Tony, amor mío, estas despierto y consciente, así mejor, podrás verlo todo. Siguiente grabación.

Antes de que Tony pudiera suplicarle que parara las mismas letras blancas aparecieron en la pantalla.

Segunda grabación

"Taller privado de Tony Stark, dos meses después de la pelea en Siberia" otra vez el taller estaba perfectamente ordenado y reconstruido. En esta ocasión Tony, al igual que la otra vez, entraba totalmente borracho al taller, pero esta vez no destruyó nada. sólo se sentó en el suelo delante de la vitrina con el escudo bebiendo y mirando por el gran ventanal.

-Sabes Steve. -Balbuceaba el filántropo.- Me duele, me duele tu traición hasta decir basta, pero no te puedo odiar. -Se le quebró la voz con nuevo llanto cogiendo la botella de whisky y tomándose mas de la mitad del contenido de un trago.

El filántropo permanecía en silencio hasta que cayó hacía un lado tiritando y muy pálido.

-Señor, está sufriendo una sobredosis de alcohol, más conocida como coma etílico. -Informó la IA.- Ya he informado al personal sanitario de la torre y estarán aquí en unos minutos.

Stark no dijo nada solo permaneció tumbado de lado mientras las sacudidas de su cuerpo eran más violentas. A los pocos minutos los enfermeros, aún en pijama, llegaron al taller y corrieron hacía el millonario tendido en el suelo, pero cuando lo iban a agarrar para comprobar su estado el semiconsciente filántropo se incorporó y alejó violentamente de ellos hasta quedar en una esquina.

-¡No me toquéis! -Gritó aterrado.- ¡No me toquéis! ¡No me toquéis!

Los enfermeros se miraron y asintieron en señal para agarrar al millonario.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Stark. -Dijo el más alto y fuerte mientras inmovilizaba al castaño observando los aterrados ojos avellana.- No podemos dejarlo solo en ese estado. Tranquilo, no le haremos daño.

Su compañero sacó una jeringuilla con algún tranquilizante y se la inyectó al filántropo. Cuando esté cayó dormido los enfermeros lo levantaron colocadolo en una camilla y lo llevaron dirección a la gran enfermería de la torre stark.

La cámara cambió dejando ver al filántropo en una cama de hospital con varios sueros conectados y una maquina registrando sus signos vitales. Los dos enfermeros vistos en las imágenes anteriores entraron en la habitación y revisaron que todo estuviera bien.

\- Parece que se ha estabilizado. -Dijo el mas bajo observando a su consternado compañero.- ¿Que te pasa?

El compañero abrió varias veces la boca para hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras. -Me... me miraba con miedo.

-¿Quién?

-El señor Stark, cuando lo inmovilicé hace un rato, estaba aterrado.

-Bueno... Según tengo entendido después de la ruptura de los Vengadores, el señor Stark no ha dejado que nadie se le acerque y solo sale para visitar a ese soldado amigo suyo, Rhodrey. Creo que es una posible hafefobia, o fobia al contacto físico. Si es eso, es normal que tuviera miedo.

Los dos enfermeros permanecieron en silencio observando a su sexy jefe dormir hasta que el mas bajo indicó a su compañero que era hora de irse y lo obligó a salir.

Fin de la segunda grabación.

Tony dejo salir un ligero gemido al ver las caras de sus compañeros y un mal pensamientos le vino a la cabeza.- Por favor, William, para, no muestres más. -Suplicaba más consciente el millonario.

El moreno se acercó a Tony con una sonrisa en los labios y le dio un beso provocándole arcadas al atado.

-¿Por qué dices eso mi amor? -Preguntó burlón el desquiciado captor.- ah, ya sabes lo que habrá en la siguiente filmación, ¿Verdad?

Tony miro al morenos suplicante y luego a la cámara con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Steve y los chicos seguían aún en shock.

-¿Hafefobia? -Preguntó en shock el rubio supersoldado.

Rhodry rodó hasta el capitán y cogiéndole del brazo lo hizo volver a la realidad obligándole a mirarle.

-Tony la desarrolló después de su pelea contigo y el soldado de invierno. Es por eso que no me fío de ti, pero no dejes que te altere, esta utilizando el dolor pasado de Tony contra nosotros, pero el ya no estaba así, después de tener a Peter en casa volvió a sonreír y su fobia se mitigó.

Todos observaron al oscuro soldado en su silla de ruedas y agradecieron sus palabras. Steve algo más aliviado observó al muchacho que apenas se mantenía en pie abrazado a Wanda con Visión por detrás de ellos rodeándolos con sus brazos intentando consolarlos.

-Estás seguros de eso, coronel. -Dijo William aún de espalda a ellos, deleitándose con el terror en los ojos avellana del filántropo.

-No, por favor, William. -Volvió a suplicar un desesperado Tony recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa y un profundo mordisco en el cuello seguido de una lamida provocando un quejido de dolor y asco.

-Lo siento, amor. -Dijo manteniendo su cabeza en su cuello y degustando la piel ajena.- Pero debo seguir el plan. -Dicho esto se levantó y giró para ver a los ya tocados vengadores. Disfrutó con las caras de consternación de todo ellos y se sintió satisfecho al ver como los mas débiles de corazón, como Peter, Pepper, incluso Clint (que después de lo de loki, era más débil con estas cosas) eran arropados por sus compañeros, Visión y Wanda en el caso de Peter, T'Challa en el de Pepper y Natasha y Sam con Clint. Solo Rhod y el capitán permanecían solos, pero Moore sabía que eso no dudaría mucho tiempo, amplió su sonrisa.- Demos paso a la tercera grabación.

Continuará...


	13. Cap 12 Las grabaciones Parte 2

Cap 12 Las grabaciones. Parte 2.

Tercera grabación.

"Taller privado de Tony Stark, tres meses después de la pelea en Siberia"

De nuevo se podía ver el taller que para la sorpresa de todos estaba inmaculado, sin nada por medio, signo claro de que Tony no lo usaba. De nuevo se vio entrar a un borracho Tony Stark con un par de botellas de licor en las manos. Caminó a trompicones hasta la vitrina y le dio un largo sorbo a una de las botellas y luego las soltó en la mesa quedando de espaldas al escudo.

-Sabes Steve, -Balbuceó el millonario arrastrando las palabras por la borrachera.- Me duele todo, tu traición, tu amistad con ese loco soldado, el recuerdo de tu partida, incluso los recuerdos buenos de cuando éramos vengadores juntos. Pero, aunque todo este dolor que siento es por tí, por tu culpa, -Sonrió melancólico girándose para mirar el escudo apoyándose en la mesa y notando como empezaba a llorar.- No te odio, no podría aunque quisiera... Pero ya no puedo más Steve... Quiero que todo esto acabe... -El castaño llevó su mano hasta la parte de atrás del pantalón, oculta por la chaqueta que llevaba y sacó un revólver, sonriendo tetricamente se acercó a la vitrina. -¿Te gusta? Era de mi padre, de Howard. Creó que lo compro poco antes de su asesinato, lo llevaba ese día. -Miró al escudo rozándolo ligeramente con los dedos y apuntándose el arma a la cabeza.- Steve espero que seas feliz con el...

Tony cerró los ojos tomando aire e intentó disparar, pero las imágenes de su vida lo detuvieron. Fueron cinco angustiosos minutos viendo como el multimillonario se debatía por disparar o no hasta que con un grito desesperado cayó de rodillas y lanzó el arma a un lado llorando y golpeando el suelo. -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? -Murmuraba una y otra vez. Cuando notó sus nudillos sangrar se sentó mirando al escudo. -Tenías razón, no soy un héroe, ni siquiera puedo matarme, solo soy un cobarde.

Dicho esto el filántropo se levantó cogiendo las botellas y se sentó a beber al lado del gran ventanal en silencio.

Fin de la grabación.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos a la pantalla y al capitán que había caído de rodillas ante la imagen de Tony apuntándose a la cabeza con un arma. Steve no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver, Tony, su Tony, había intentado suicidarse, pero gracias a Dios no pudo.

-Lo siento... Tony... lo siento. - Se limitaba a repetir una y otra vez el rubio supersoldado en shock.

La carcajada triunfal de William se escuchó en la sala.

-Lo ves capitán, el monstruo aquí no soy yo, eres t...

-¡NO! - Gritó Tony con todas sus fuerzas, no quería ver a su amado tan destrozado por aquel intento infantil de acabar con todo. -¡Steve no es un monstruo! ¡Fue mi debilidad lo que me llevó a ese estado! ¡Nadie tuvo la culpa, solo yo!

Moore observó atónito como el millonario recuperaba su consciencia y su sonrisa despectiva. Mientras los demás vengadores salían del shock con las palabras de Tony.

-Les muestras mis peores momentos para hacerlos sentir mal y así sentirte bien y mejor que ellos aún que tú me estas dañando mucho más. Aquí tú eres el villano, William, da igual lo que muestres. Tu eres el Monstruo.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó el enfurecido secuestrador golpeándolo en la cara con fuerza haciéndole escupir sangre al golpeado.

Tony le sonrió con pena y sabiéndose mejor que él. -Me das pena, William, eres brillante, pero estas desequilibrado y nunca sentirás nada que no sea codicia.

El millonario fue golpeado de nuevo tirándolo al suelo y recibiendo varías patadas. Todos los vengadores se acercaron instintivamente a la pantalla sintiéndose impotentes ante los golpes. Tony los observó a través de la pantalla y aun siendo golpeado les sonrió feliz.

-Me alegro de que os hayáis reunido, -Dijo entre patada y patada sintiendo como su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más. -Peter, olvida las imágenes que este loco te ha mostrado y recuerdame con la sonrisa de los últimos meses. Esa sonrisa que tu me producias.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Volvía a decir ya el fuera de sí William golpeando más fuerte el cuerpo de Tony mientras Peter negaba con lágrimas en los ojos comprendiendo que lo que le decía su nuevo padre era una despedida.

-Pepper, Rhodry, gracias por haber estado siempre ahí y perdonadme por los malos ratos y momentos que os he hecho pasar. -Continúa ignorando las directrices de su agresor y notando como empezaba a sangrar por la boca.- Sam, T'Challa no os conozco mucho, pero por favor cuidad de todos... Natasha y clint, volved a ser amigos y gracias por estos años juntos... Visión, Wanda... -Se detuvo al verlos junto a Peter y sonriendo al conocer la decisión de su androide amigo.- Cuidaos el uno al otro y... cuidad de mi niño. -Una patada en la cara lo detuvo unos segundos ante las angustiadas caras de sus amigos que sabían, por la seriedad al pronunciar sus nombres, que el millonario se estaba despidiendo. - Fury, -Continuó escupiendo sangre y siendo golpeado por el psicópata de su agresor rompiéndole varios huesos y provocando que el reactor en su pecho se aflojara.- Deja de ser un estúpido y cásate con esa agente que te adora... y Hill, no se qué le vistes a ese saco de malhumor con un solo ojo. -Sonrió mostrando sus dientes manchados por su propia sangre y terminó mirando al capitán que lo observaba derrumbado con una suplica en la mirada. - Steve... me hubiera gustado decirte esto en otro momento... en otro lugar más privado... pero si no lo digo ahora... no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo... -Dijo entrecortadamente por el dolor de los golpes y notando como el reactor se desprendía de su pecho agudizando aún mas el dolor que sentía. Unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por su golpeado rostro mezclándose con la sangre.- Te amo, Steve, te amé desde siempre, desde que la primera vez que mi padre me habló de tí, desde la primera vez que te ví, aun congelado en el hielo, y desde la primera vez que hablé contigo y pude ver tu sonrisa... -Stark fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco sintiendo como su cuerpo le pesaba.- Te amo... -Dijo antes de quedar inmóvil.

-¡Tony! -Gritó desesperado el supersoldado al darse cuenta del estado del millonario.

Al parecer el grito de steve hizo despertar de su irá a William que observo el cuerpo inmóvil y totalmente golpeado de Tony. Parece que comprendió lo que había hecho cuando cayó de rodillas a un lado del filántropo con un grito ahogado mientras lo balanceaba y llamaba intentando despertarlo. Miró el reactor arrancado del pecho por los golpes e intentó colocarlo sin éxito. Miró a la cámara desolado sabiéndose el culpable de la muerte de su amado ¿En que había fallado? Tony debería estar en sus brazos amándole con todo el calor de su cuerpo, no tirado en el suelo golpeado y atado con la piel fría. Sacó una pistola y se la colocó en su sien mirando al multimillonario.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pronto estaremos juntos. -Antes de disparar mando la su localización a shield y se suicidó en directo ante los estupefactos vengadores.  
La sala se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos ante la imagen emitida por la pantalla.

-¡Tenemos la dirección! ¡EL CABRÓN ESTABA A MENOS DE 10 KM DE AQUÍ!-Gritó Hill consiguiendo la atención de todos, menos del capitán que seguía con la mirada fija en el golpeado Stark. Comenzó a llorar, ya le daba igual el resto del mundo, su mundo yacía al otro lado de la pantalla sin vida. Quiso hundirse, pero un tirón del cuello de su traje lo obligó a levantarse. Era Visión que lo miraba con ojos severos.

-No se rinda, señor Rogers, tenemos la dirección.

-Y eso que, está muerto -Contestó desolado entre llantos.

Visión, que ya se había memorizado la localización, salió volando a toda prisa cargando con el capitán. -Perdón por mi rudeza, pero es usted imbécil, aún tenemos 7 minutos hasta que el corazón del señor Stark deje de funcionar totalmente. Y el mejor conocedor del funcionamiento del reactor, después de Tony, es Jarvis, ósea mis recuerdos. Así que deje de llorar y póngase las pilas.

Steve miro impresionado y esperanzado al androide y recuperó su determinación. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con varias trampas que, gracias a las habilidades del portador de la gema, pasaron sin dificultad hasta llegar a la sala dónde se encontraban los cuerpos de los dos hombres aún con las cámaras encendidas. Steve comprobó el pulso de Tony y sintió aliviado que seguía teniéndolo pero era extremadamente débil mientras Visión comprobó la utilidad del reactor. Para su grata sorpresa el ARC estaba intacto solo desconectado.

-Imbécil. -Se le escapó al androide mirando el cuerpo sin vida del secuestrador.- Solo está desconectado.

Visión conectó con cuidado todos los cables comprobando que el electro imán estuviera correctamente instalado y se apartó para dejar que el desesperado capitán pudiera abrazarlo. Steve besó suavemente las heridas mejillas del castaño mientras lo mecía y lo estrujaba ligeramente entre sus brazos.

-Tony, -Susurro en el oído del herido.- Tony despierta...

El nombrado abrió los ojos con cansancio y dolor y al ver al soldado sonrió.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? -Preguntó.- Por que si es así duele muchísimo, pero si puedo estar con el anciano firmo en donde sea.

Todos los de la sala de mando suspiraron aliviados al oir bromear al millonario, pero Steve dejó caer varias lagrimas de alivió y besó con ternura al millonario.

-Nunca me dejes... -Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño antes de desmayarse por el cansancio y el dolor.

* * *

He tenido un problema al subir los capítulos en seguida lo soluciono ^^


	14. Cap 13 Yo también te amo

Cap 13. Yo también te amo

Había pasado un mes desde que el multimillonario fue rescatado de su angustioso secuestro. Tras desmayarse en los brazos del capitán había estado en coma todo ese tiempo. Según los médicos era la forma que tenía su cuerpo de paliar con el enorme dolor que debía estar sufriendo el multimillonario. Tras las pruebas comprobaron horrorizados que no solo le habían vuelto a poner el reactor en su pecho, sino que también habían plagado su cuerpo con una metralla muy parecida a la vez anterior, lo que les imposibilitaba la extracción de este. Steve permanecía en silencio junto a Stark las 24 horas del día torturándose mentalmente, culpándose, no dormía, ni comía, solo observaba a aquel cuerpo magullado y herido ir curándose poco a poco.

-Debes de comer. -Le regañó una preocupada Pepper en una de sus visitas.- Si no fuera por el supersuero ya estarías muerto.

Steve no contestó, solo permaneció en silencio observando a la mujer. No podía decirle nada, ella tenia razón, si continuaba así podría acabar muy mal, pero cada vez que se levantaba a por algo de comer creía que Tony podría despertar sin que él estuviera a su lado. Además, el supersoldado se negaba a pedir ayuda o que le trajeran comida. Pepper llevaba un tiempo intuyendo los pensamientos del soldado así que simplemente suspiro agotada por hacer de nuevo de niñera y sacó un tupper con un shawarman y patatas fritas de su bolso. Se acercó a steve y casi se lo planta en la cara.

-Esta noche voy a venir y quiero ese tupper limpio, y no creas que te vas a escaquear de comer, tengo una espía fiel que me informa de todo. -Dijo señalando a las múltiples cámaras de la sala conectadas al sistema de Friday.

Steve sonrió agradecido.- Gracias, Pepper, por todo.

La mujer sonrió comprendiendo la profundidad de esas palabras. El perdonarlo había sido duro, después de todo ella había visto todo el sufrimiento de su amado hombre de metal en los meses posteriores a su lucha y aun guardaba cierto resquemor al soldado, resquemor que fue desapareciendo tras ese mes de perpetua autotortura del capitán.

La verdad es que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Tras la ruptura de los tratados de Sokovia los vengadores volvieron a Estados Unidos y tras la insistencia de Peter, todos habían comenzado a vivir en la torre, menos clint que volvió con su familia no sin antes dejar la promesa de ir a verlos todas las semanas. En un principio Pepper se opuso, pero, en ausencia de Tony, Peter era el dueño de la torre y ella no podía hacer nada. Incluso T'Challa decidió quedarse un par de meses para "afianzar una buena amistad" con cierta pelirroja empresaria. Básicamente todos comenzaban a vivir en armonía olvidando poco a poco las luchas anteriores, bueno, todos menos el Capitán, que solo se levantaba de la silla donde permanecía las 24 horas observando a Stark para ir al baño.

Dos meses, tres días, quince horas, veintidós minutos y 7 segundos desde que Stark estaba en coma. El capitán contaba cada segundo de su agonía, mientras permanecía en silencio y en ocasiones perdía la compostura dejando caer sus lágrimas de desesperación mientras susurraba lo mucho que lo sentía y sostenía la mano de su amado entre las suyas. El cuerpo de Stark estaba ya totalmente recuperado gracias a la moderna tecnología medica de industrias Stark, todo volvía a la normalidad menos por el reactor en su pecho. En esa ocasión steve observaba ese reactor entre lágrimas y tocaba el frío filo del aparato.

-Lo siento tony... -Gimoteaba el soldado mientras aprisionaba la mano del multimillonario entre su rostro y mano.- Nunca quise hacerte daño... Perdóname... -Lloró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Por favor... Por favor... Despierta...

Un pequeño bufido hizo abrir los ojos al soldado quedándose paralizado al ver esos hermosos ojos avellana mirándolo con incredulidad y cariño. Steve notó como las lágrimas incrementaban mientras mil y una frase y acciones venían a su cabeza, pero el multimillonario, como siempre, se le adelantó.

-Creí que los hombres de verdad nunca lloraban. -Bromeó el recién despierto castaño acariciando el rostro ajeno con la mano aprisionada.

Steve solo pudo sonreír y abrazar al mas bajo con fervor y posesividad queriendo verificar que ese momento era verdad, y no un sueño apunto de desaparecer entre sus dedos. -Tony... Tony... Mi Tony... -Se limitaba a decir el soldado estrujándolo con fuerza. Unos pequeños golpes por parte del filántropo en su espalda lo hicieron despertar de su feliz sueño indicándole que lo estaba ahogando. Rápidamente lo soltó y se apartó dejando al convaleciente Stark respirar.- Lo siento... -Se apresuró a decir.

Tony observó durante unos segundos al rubio memorizando sus perfectos rasgos humedecidos por las lágrimas que aún caían de sus hermanos orbes azules. -No he dicho que no me abraces... -Contestó ruborizándose y desviando la mirada mientras jugaba con las sábanas. Se sentía como una quinceañera virgen delante del chico que le gustaba, y para su sorpresa esa sensación no le molestaba.- Solo... no aprietes tanto.

Steve observaba a Tony como un ángel caído del cielo, que afortunadamente estaba ahí para él. Se acercó un poco más a él notando el color rojizo de sus mejillas. "Arggg, ¿Como puede verse tan condenadamente lindo tras más de dos meses en coma?" Pensó el supersoldado que ya estaba a pocos centímetros del castaño sosteniendo suavemente su rostro, obligandolo en cierta forma a mirarle.

-Te he echado de menos... -Susurro el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.

Tony no contestó, solo tiró de la camiseta de Steve con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento obligando al correcto capitán a besarle con amor y deseo. Steve besaba realmente bien para no tener experiencia, haciendo suspirar al castaño, haciéndolo desear más, metiendo su lengua para más contacto y profundidad. Los dos hombres se separaron jadeando ante el apasionado beso.

-No es tu primer beso, ¿Verdad? -Dijo el castaño con cierto tono de celos y reproche en la voz.

-No eres el más indicado para decirlo, amor. -Susurro el soldado dando pequeños y lentos besos en el cuello ajeno y encendiendo al mas bajo, el cual se dejaba hacer mientras acariciaba la ancha espalda de su deseado capitán.

-Ejem... -Sonó la voz de Pepper desde la puerta.- Capitán, me parece que el sexo no es la mejor opción para alguien que acaba de despertar de un coma.

Steve se apartó rápidamente avergonzado mientras la mujer acompañada de uno de los médicos de la torre entraban a la habitación. Tony miró algo enfurruñado a la pelirroja, pero la expresión de alivio en su rostro hizo que el multimillonario se sintiera culpable suavizando el rostro.

-¿Coma?- Preguntó el castaño al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su pelirroja favorita.

Steve y Pepper se miraron con cierta preocupación en la cara.

-Tony, has estado mas de dos meses en coma. -Se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja empresaria.

Tony se quedó boquiabierto un tiempo reflexionando y percatándose de que sus heridas estaban totalmente sanadas. -Dos meses... -Pensó en voz alta guiando su mirada al capitán y alzando su mano hacia él.- Y tu estuviste conmigo todo ese tiempo.

Steve sonrió asintiendo y besando la mano del millonario, el cual lo observaba y le devolvía la sonrisa. Pepper decidió marcharse dejándolos solos tras las comprobaciones del doctor cuando le dijo que todos los escáneres y pruebas estaban bien. El filántropo seguía mirando embobado al capitán y una duda se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Aun no me has respondido. -Dijo confundiendo al rubio soldado.

\- ¿A que?

-A mi confesión. -Contestó rodando los ojos fingiendo molestia.

Steve miró sorprendido a Tony dándose cuenta de que era verdad. El le habían dicho lo mucho que lo amaba mientras estaba en coma, pero no consciente. El rubio decidió arrodillarse a un lado de la cama y tomando su mano la besó como un caballero.

-Tony, yo también te am...

Antes de poder terminar la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a todos los vengadores.

-Tony, ¿Estás bien?, Pepper nos ha dicho que has desperta... -Dijeron todos al unísono parando el secó al percatarse de la situación.

Steve se levantó algo enfurecido con sus compañeros, pero se calmó recordando que ellos también habían estado preocupados. Suspiró y se acercó a Tony besando su sien.

-Ya sabes mis respuesta -Le susurro.- Ahora dales un poco de cariño a ellos, también te han echado de menos.

Tony asintió y recibió a su hijo y a todos sus amigos con cariño. Steve se apartó observando la situación y dando gracias a Dios por la oportunidad de estar ahí con ellos.

Fin(?)


	15. Cap especial La primera vez (18)

Cap especial. La primera vez.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tony había despertado y ahora la torre Stark tenía mas vida que nunca. Todos los vengadores venían e iban por las habitaciones creando caos y diversión con esas comidas tan surrealistas donde Clint y Natasha peleaban como niños mientras Sam intentaba detenerlos; visión, wanda y Peter se daban de comer los unos a los otros en una nube de amor puberto; T'Challa se insinuba a Pepper mientras Rhodry se interponía tomando el papel de hermano mayor; y como no, el apuesto y sobreprotector soldado Steve Rogers obligaba a comer a un todavía muy delgado Tony.

-Debes de comer amor. -Insistía el Capitán acercando el plato al multimillonario que lo miraba con cara de asco.

-No puedo más, Steve, en serio. Nunca fui de comer mucho y te juro que si tomo una cucharada más vomito. -Contestó suplicante el castaño poniendo ojitos de cachorrito que sabía que desarmaban a su supernovio.

Steve suspiro cansado y se limitó a asentir aún con cara de preocupación.

-Pero esta tarde vas a merendar.

Tony lo miro con un puchero, no le apetecía, y es que después de estar dos meses sin comer nada su estomago se habia cerrado. Antes de que pudiera protestar el capitán se acercó a su oreja.

-Después de todo no quisiera que te desmayaras esta noche.

Tony no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse como un tomate con una nerviosa sonrisa en los labios. Y es que tras mucha insistencia del castaño esa noche su capitán perdería su virginidad con él. Y el rubio no sería el único en hacerlo. Era verdad que él siempre fue bi y se había acostado con chicos, pero el siempre había sido el activo, así que estaba muy nervioso por dejar de tener un virginal culo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero fue Wanda la que se levantó sonriendo y se llevó a Tony a una habitación aparte ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros.

-No estés nervioso, Tony. -Dijo la joven cuando se aseguró de estar a solas con el multimillonario.- El te quiere con locura...

-Ya lo sé brujita mía, -Contestó el castaño dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala.- Lo que me da miedo es que Steve no sepa hacerlo e intente meter su capianaconda a la fuerz...

-No lo hará. -Cortó la chica rodando los ojos mientras el multimillonario la observaba con algo de confusión.

-Tu sabes algo, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó el multimillonario entrecerrando los ojos.

La chica dudo entre decirle o no, después de todo había pillado al capitán leyendo un libro de "Como tener sexo con otro hombre" hacia apenas dos días y el le había suplicado que no se lo contase al castaño, además le había ayudado a organizar una noche romántica. El filántropo siguió mirándola hasta que ella "cedió".

-Si, sé que debes dejarte llevar y que Steve nunca te hará daño, y si aún tienes miedo podrías prepararte tú.

-¿Prepararme yo? -Casi grito escandalizado el millonario.- ¿Como que prepararme yo?

La chica lo miró incrédula, ¿Como era posible que el gran Tony Stark se escandalizara por eso? Suspiró y se acercó al castaño hasta aprisionarlo contra el sofa rodeándolo con sus delgado brazos. - Ya sabes... dilatar tu entrada con tus dedos... -Susurro la chica en el oído ajeno, sintiendo como la apartaban.

Tony sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la castaña, después de todo él se lo había hecho a otros chicos, pero nunca a si mismo. Apartó a la joven totalmente ruborizado y decidió huir de allí dejando a la joven Maximoff con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Esta noche Steve se lo va a pasar muy bien.

-  
*Torre Stark, 23:30 PM*

Tony se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, bueno, ya no era solo suya, era la habitación que comenzaría a compartir con su capitán a partir de esa noche. Se estaba dando un largo baño mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso, Steve había preparado una cena romántica en el balcón de la torre y francamente había sido perfecta. Vela, rosas, comida casera, un ligero hilo musical con jazz de fondo y como no su apuesto capitán perfectamente trajeado que lo cuidaba como si fuera el diamante más precioso del mundo. Por primera vez se sentía amado hasta la última célula de su ser.

Salió del baño cubriéndose con una toalla la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra. Se miró en el espejo comprobando su cuerpo y cuando llego al trasero comenzó a recordar las palabras de Wanda.

-Prepararme... -Susurro suspirando pero con duda en su mirada. Fue a coger el lubricante que tenía escondido en el baño cuando un preocupado Steve lo interrumpió antes de tan siquiera comenzar.

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?, llevas casi una hora ahí dentro. Si estás nervioso podemos dejarlo para otro d...

Antes de poder acabar Tony abrió la puerta del baño bruscamente dejando ver al rubio su cuerpo desnudo y sonrojado cubierto solo por una toalla mientras las gotas de agua se escurrían desde su sensual cuello hasta la hendidura de su pelvis. Steve trago saliva penosamente mientras se controlaba para no saltar sobre ese sexy e indefenso cuerpo.

-Lo lamento capitán. -Susurro sensualmente Tony acercándose al rubio y poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a la oreja del contrario mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo.- Pero esta noche usted es de mi propiedad.

Steve se estremeció al sentir las manos del filántropo rodearle el cuello y sus respiración chocando en su oido encendiendo le de una forma antinatural.

-Tony... -Gruñó como un animal en celo rodeando la delicada cintura del millonario para alzarlo y casi lanzarlo en la cama aprisionando la pequeña figura del magnate entre el colchón y su pecho.- Tony, no me provoques.

-¿O que...? -Continúo de forma cautivadora recibiendo un apasionado y húmedo beso que le hizo gemir de placer.

-O te devorare hasta los huesos. -Contestó el capitán separando sus labios con la voz distosionada por el deseo mientras daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello ajeno provocando pequeñas marcas.

Tony sonrió suspirando tras cada mordida y sintiendo como su sexo se erguía levantado promiscuamente la toalla. - Creía que para eso era esta noche, para que me devoraras y marcaras como tuyo.

Steve sonrió al escuchar esas palabras mientras sentía la dureza del miembro del millonario contra su entrepierna.

-Parece que el pequeño iron Man esta bien despierto y duro. -Susurro Steve en el oído del millonario, moviendo su pelvis en estocadas rapidas friccionando sus dos entrepiernas y besando el cuello ajeno.

Tony comenzó a gemir tímidamente sintiendo la fricción y los besos deseando más. El castaño escabulló sus manos bajo la camisa de su rubio soldado casi arrancándosela.

-Steve... no es justo... -Dijo ante el freno abrupto del capitán. Steve asintió quitando sus prendas superiores, pero manteniendo el pantalón. Tony bufó y llevó sus manos al anticuado cinturón de su pareja, pero estas fueron detenidas en el proceso.

-Aún no, amor... -Dijo el soldado aprisionando las muñecas del filántropo con una mano sobre su cabeza y bajando por su pecho lamiendo y besando la zona por donde pasaba dejando un rastro brillante y húmedo de saliva.

-Pero.. Stev.. Ah.. -Un gemido se le escapó al sentir como el capitán mordía uno de sus sensibles y rosados pezones. -No.. ahí... no...

El rubio se deleitó con los gemidos del multimillonario. Y continúo lamiendo y mordisqueando la sensible zona haciendo gemir al orgulloso playboy.

-Tu boca dice que no, pero tu cuerpo grita otra cosa. -Siseó el soldado comenzando a masturbar el miembro ajeno poniendo especial énfasis en la punta.

Tony mordió sus labios intentando acallar sus sonoros gemidos sintiendo como el capitán lo tocaba de manera sorprendentemente maestra llevándolo rápidamente al éxtasis. Sus muñecas fueron liberadas cuando Steve bajo hasta su miembro y, viéndole con su tardíamente recuperado pudor y duda a sus ojos avellana, lamió su falo haciéndole sentir un latigazo de placer inesperado. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y con confianza al ver al filántropo arquearse por solo una lamida. Eso solo era el principio. El capitán cogió toda la envergadura de su amante y se la metió en la boca, cuidando de no rozarle con los dientes, mientras el millonario se perdía en el tacto de su Rubio capitán temblando cada vez que Steve movía su cabeza. El supersoldado saco y metió el miembro del magnate de su boca, delineando su glande y dándole pequeños e indoloros mordiscos en él convocándole espasmos de placer.

-Ah... Stev... No puedo... me... ah... -el castaño llegó al orgasmo en la boca del rubio soldado que no dudo en tragarselo. Tony lo miró con los ojos envidiadros por el placer, quien le iba a decir que el cap diera tan buenas mamadas.

Steve se limpio los restos de semen en su cara mientras saboreaba y analizaba el sabor del millonario. Steve se acercó al aún ido filántropo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Tony lo miró un poco asustado, pero Steve se apresuró a calmarlo besándolo dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus muslos y glúteos dando profundo apretones en ellos. Tony se deleitaba con cada apretón de su capitán y comenzó a mover un poco su cadera rozando su de nuevo semidespierto miembro con el duro bulto que escondían los pantalones del cap. Steve gruño y detuvo los movimientos del filántropo agarrándole por la cadera y volteándolo con un movimiento demasiado brusco al filántropo recibiendo una queja de su parte.

-Lo siento, amor, pero no quiero hacerte daño... -Susurro el Capitán con la voz oscurecida por la lujuria.

Por un segundo el castaño creyó que iba a ser penetrado sin preparación, pero un líquido viscoso fue vertido en su entrada. Miró hacía su espalda en el momento justo de ver al capitán con sus dedos llenos de lubricante penetrarlo poco a poco con un dedo. Tony se arqueó por la incomoda intromisión, no llegaba a doler, pero la sensación era molesta. El dolor vino con el segundo dedo, dolor que demostró con un ligero gimoteo que se le escapó de entre los dientes. Steve comenzó a besar su cuello y nuca intentando mitigar la incomodidad. Intentaba dilatarlo poco a poco con movimientos circulares y en tijera, palpando su interior para encontrar su punto dulce, el cual encontró al meter el tercer dedo haciendo gemir al millonario mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada y se aferraba con fuerza las sábanas. Steve comenzó a besar su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello y oido.

-¿Es aquí, mi amor? -Susurro el rubio moviendo sus dedos y haciendo saltar al millonario. -¿Aquí se siente bien?

Tony apartó la cara de las sábanas unos segundos permitiendo ver al soldado su sonrosado rostro con los ojos llorosos por el placer y los labios enrojecidos por ser constantemente mordidos para acallar los gemidos. Steve observó aquel sensual rostro y tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no penetrarlo brutalmente hasta hacerlo trizas en ese mismo segundo. Y sí, Steve tenía miedo de si mismo, de lo que Tony le hacía sentir, de como le hacía perder el control hasta querer destrozarlo. El supersoldado posó su vista en el enorme espejo enfrente de la cama y una oscura idea se le vino a la cabeza. Quería verlo, quería ver cada expresión del filántropo con cada movimiento suyo. Saco sus dedos poco a poco y levantó a Tony por la cadera obligándolo a sentarse con su pequeña espalda en su fornido pecho. Volvió a penetrar al filántropo con sus dedos, pero esta vez pudo deleitarse con la expresión de placer reflejada en el espejo. Gruñó al ver como Tony se mordía los labios acallando su hermosa voz así que llevó su mano libre hasta su boca obligándolo a abrirla dejando salir sus lujuriosos gemidos. Steve sonrió satisfecho y mordió el hombro contrario haciendo gemir al castaño. Pero aún había algo que no le gustaba, no podía ver esos expresivos ojos castaños que tanto amaba ya que el millonario apenas los abría.

-Tony... -Bufó frenando un poco el ritmo de las embestidas de su mano.- Tony abre los ojos...

El aludido los abrió poco a poco entré lágrimas de placer y Steve notó como el interior de Tony se estrechaba.

-Eres hermoso... -Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos nublados por el placer que se reflejaban.- Y eres mio. Solo mío.

Tony se fascinó ante aquella imagen suya siendo tomado posesivamente por los dedos del capitán, pero lo que le producía escalofríos era la intensa mirada oscurecida por el deseo de Steve que casi se lo comía vivo y excitaba aún más al filántropo. De repente, el rubio sacó los dedos del interior del millonario provocando un quejido por parte del mas bajo al sentirse vacío, pero el sonido de un cinturón siendo arrancado y arrojado lejos junto al zip de una cremallera callaron las quejas.

-Es el momento... -Susurro el rubio sacando su enorme erección que clamaba a gritos atención. Tony lo miró con deseo y fue a tomarla entre sus manos, pero de nuevo el capitán lo detuvo volviendo a tumbarlo boca arriba y colocándose entre sus piernas mientras sostenía las muñecas del millonario sobre su castaña cabeza.

-Steve... de nuevo... no es justo... -Dijo suplicante mientras rodeaba con sus piernas la cadera ajena.

Steve negó con la cabeza y obligó al millonario a abrir un poco más las piernas permitiendo acomodarse mejor entre ellas. Tony notó como el capitán rozaba su enorme miembro en su entrada, presionando sin llegar a entrar, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno, jugando con él. Esto volvía loco al filántropo que no aguantaría mucho más.

-Ah... Steve... por favor... -Suplico jadeante el castaño con una mirada de deseo en sus orbes castaños.

-¿Por favor, que? -Contestó el capitán ya sabiendo la respuesta.- si no lo dices claro no sabré lo que hacer.

Tony bufo ya desesperado y dando pequeños movimiento pelvicos contra el pene que aún estaba fuera de él y lo volvía loco.

-¡Hazlo ya... métemela ya...! - Exclamó entre jadeos el ya fuera de sí filántropo desesperado.

Steve sonrió satisfecho y metió su enorme pene en la pequeña cavidad de una sola estocada lo que arrancó un quejido de dolor de la ya forzada garganta del castaño y un par de lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro. Steve se derritió con la estrechez de su amante y permaneció quieto al ver la mueca en el amado rostro ajeno. Soltó las manos del millonario quien inmediatamente fueron a su espalda arañandole quizás en venganza por esa inesperada y brusca interrupción. Steve besó repetidamente el rostro del millonario en forma de disculpa hasta que una mirada del más pequeño junto a un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía moverse. El supersoldado comenzó a sacar y meter lentamente su miembro del estrecho Tony que gemía con cada movimiento y arañaba aun más su espalda. Los movimientos, en un primer momento suaves y lentos, fueron degenerando a estocadas rápidas, violentas y duras. Tony sentía que el capitán lo iba a romper en cualquier momento, pero el placer inigualable que estaba sintiendo en ese momento le nublaba sus pensamientos solo deseando tener al soldado más dentro, más profundamente.

-Ah... Steve... sí... más... más duro... más profundo... -Gritó entre jadeos y gemidos el multimillonario totalmente extasiado.

Steve perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba volviéndose el animal lleno de deseo que él tanto temía. Volteo a Tony, mientras su pene aún estaba dentro de el, haciendo gemir al castaño y lo hizo levantarse arqueando su espalda y apoyando su rostro y brazos en el cabecero. Steve mordía, besaba y lamía las espalda del mas pequeño a su antojo mientras lo penetraba violentamente haciendo gritar literalmente de placer a Tony.

-Ah... Steve... Ahí -Gritó entrecortadamente al sentir como el soldado lo llenaba por completo golpeando de lleno su próstata y haciéndole perder a el también la cordura.

Steve obedeció y siguió golpeando el mismo lugar notando como el pequeño cuerpo bajo él se estremecía avisándole de su inminente final. El Rubio volvió a voltear al castaño estampando la espalda de este en el cabecero y sosteniéndole de las piernas mientras el más pequeño se quejaba un poco por el golpe pero seguía con sus gemidos.

La visión del multimillonario era escandalizadoramente sensual y provocativa. Pelo despeinado, piel perlada por el sudor, ojos llorosos perdidos en el placer, mejillas sonrosadas por la acción, labios enrojecidos entreabiertos dándole al espectador una invitación, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada embestida, su miembro erguido manchando sus abdominales con liquido preseminal y su entrada dilatada por el pene ajeno haciendo ruidos obscenos. "Todo esto es mío" Pensó aumentando sus embestidas y sintiendo el fin cerca. "Y no dejaré que nadie me lo vuelva a arrebatar" Dicho esto, tomó el miembro ajeno con sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-No.. Steve.. si haces... ah... me... veng... -Tony se vino en la mano de steve estremeciéndose y estrechándose aprisionando aún mas el pene del capitán quien solo pudo gemir dando profundas penetraciones hasta venirse el mismo dentro del millonario haciéndole mas dulce aún su orgasmo al sentirse totalmente lleno.

Steve salió con cuidado de la estrecha cavidad dejando tras de sí un resto de semen que comenzaba a salir por la estrecha entrada del multimillonario. El rubio se tumbó a un lado del castaño disfrutando aún del placer del orgasmo.

Al cabo de unos minutos sus jadeantes respiraciones se normalizaron y tony se giró para poder recortarse en el fornido pecho ajeno.

-¿Seguro que era tu primera vez? -Dijo el multimillonario con una sonrisa ladina observando sus orbes azules.- Por que sí es así creo que me he hecho novio de un demonio o dios del sexo.

Steve río ante la ocurrencia de su pequeño genio y lo abrazó besándolo con ternura.

-Sí, era mi primera vez y me alegró de haberla perdido contigo.

-Yo también... -Susurro el castaño confundiendo al supersoldado. - Nunca antes había sido... ya sabes... tomado por detrás.

Tony ocultó su rostro en el pecho del capitán, pero este lo jaló y lo besó con amor y felicidad.

-Entonces ha sido la primera vez de los dos... -Susurro besando las mejillas del castaño con una sonrisa. -Te amo, Tony, cada día pierdo un poco más la cabeza por ti.

-Yo también te amo. -Dijo dejándose querer y sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz.

Finalmente los dos vengadores se quedaron dormidos abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro mostrando su gran amor.


	16. Cap Extra Vamos a casa

Vamos a casa

Peter observaba la enorme edificación a la que tantas veces había ido de visita, pero que ahora sería su hogar. Un pequeño nudo se le formo en su garganta, ¿Sería lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el heredero de Tony Stark? O lo que más le preocupaba ¿Podría ayudar a su nuevo padre con su "Ansiedades"? Una ligera presión en el pecho le hizo dudar de sus posibilidades, pero Tony le había dicho más de una vez que él era su oasis y que gracias a él se estaba recuperado, pero no sabía cuanta verdad había detrás de esas palabras. Desde que conoció a su idolo pudo darse cuenta de la complejidad de su mente, de su fragilidad y sensibilidad, y por que no decirlo también, de su sexualidad. No era un secreto que a Tony le gustaba batear a ambos lados, pero verlo de primera mano fue impactante. El sonido de su móvil lo saco de su estado dubitativo de un salto. Agarró el teléfono y lo descolgó.

-¿Sí? - No había tenido tiempo de ver quien llamaba.

-¿Tanto miedo te da vivir conmigo? -Sonó la voz tan conocida y adorada por el chico, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír. -Llevas ahí plantado 15 minutos, incluso la gente empieza a mirarte raro. -Se bufó el filántropo.

El chico miro a su alrededor y el millonario tenía razón, mas de una mirada desconfiada de los ancianos sentados en el parquecito situado enfrente del edificio se clavaban sobre él.

-pufff.. - El intento de contener la carcajada por parte de Stark hizo que Peter se sonrojase.

-No tiene gracia -Le recriminó el joven superhéroe. -¡Estoy muy nervioso, no sé si cumpliré tus expectativas como hijo y eso me da mucho miedo!

El tono del muchacho había sido más alto de lo debido y ahora tenía a medio parque observándolo. Cerro los ojos y quiso que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento, pero una mano cálida se posó en su cabeza despeinandolo.

-Niño tonto, ya eres el hijo perfecto tal y como eres, no quiero nada más y quien diga lo contrario, miente.

Peter asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó delicadamente a Stark el cual sonreía y le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, todo esto ante la incrédula mirada de los ancianos, puesto que el hombre al que abrazaba ese niño y por el que fue llamado hijo era el Millonario, playboy y filántropo Tony Stark que tantas veces habían visto en revistas y periódicos.

-Vamos a casa -Susurro el mayor recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.


	17. Cap extra Primer día de clase

Primer día de clase.

Peter estaba muy nervioso. Iba en el autobús hacia el campus para tener su primer día de clases en Columbia y los nervios lo estaban matando. Se colocó sus auriculares y puso su música favorita en el móvil de ultima generación que le había regalado Tony, era bastante probable que el mismo Stark lo hubiera diseñado y construido el mismo, es por eso que lo atesoraba como si de un lingote de oro se tratara. Suspiró y miro por la ventana, apenas quedaban dos paradas para llegar al campus. El trayecto en bus era corto, apenas 8 minutos, pero aún así Tony se había empeñado en llevarlo. Tuvo que salir por la ventana para escapar del multimillonario, y es que por algo se había matriculado con el nombre Parker y no Parker-Stark, quería evitar incidentes y preguntas incomodas el primer día.

El campus era enorme, tan grande que si no se hubiera memorizado el mapa lo más seguro es que se hubiera perdido. Fue a la charla de apertura y conoció al decano y a todos los doctores y catedráticos que serían sus profesores. Las horas de clases comenzaron y algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban desconfiados, como si fuera un intruso o una broma, pero en cuanto los profesores decían su nombre y lo felicitaban por haber sido el mas joven en conseguir entrar ese año, esas miradas pasaban a ser de sorpresa y algunas de envidia. Peter no se preocupó de eso, para él cada clase era emocionante y eso era lo único que le importaba. Al salir del aula se hizo amigo de un par de chicos jugadores de football americano a los que ayudó en clase, karl y mike, y de una chica llamada mary Jane quién estaba allí obligada por sus padres. Ellos eran varios años mayores que él y tal vez por eso lo tomaron como su hermanito. Pasaron el resto del día juntos contandose sus vidas, Peter les dijo que era huérfano, pero que tenia a su tía May y su nuevo padre adoptivo, los cuales lo mimaban y querían. Las lágrimas de los tres amigos no tardaron en aparecer y los tres jóvenes abrazaron al muchacho meciendole en un movimiento algo exagerado y grotesco.

-Vamos, vamos -Dijo Peter zafándose del agarre -Os lo he dicho siempre he tenido a mis tíos y a ahora tengo a papa Tony, así que no lloréis, por dios -Bromeó quitando hierro al asunto.

El resto del día pasó volando, los cuatro amigos dieron varias vueltas al campus, investigándolo un poco y observando a la gente y a las hermandades. Peter se alegro mucho de no vivir en el campus, era probable que hubiera sufrido mas si fuera así debido a su juventud. Cuando estaban sentados en la cafetería del campus el móvil de Peter sonó, era Tony, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que había sobrepasado por casi dos horas la hora acordada con él. Descolgó el teléfono y se apresuró a contestar.

-ay, Dios! Papa Tony lo siento, me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no me he fijado en la hora y ...- una ligera risa lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, Peter, no estoy enfadado, es normal, no eres un niño, pero la próxima vez avisa. -Dijo demasiado tranquilo el multimillonario.

-¿No estas enfadado? -preguntó el mas joven verdaderamente arrepentido.

-Peter, yo era mucho peor que tú a tu edad, no estoy enfadado, pero si vas a recibir un pequeño castigo.

-¿Un pequeño casti...? -Antes de poder acabar unos brazos muy conocidos lo rodearon con cariño.

-Hola, pequeñajo! -Dijo Stark con una felina sonrisa dejando a relucir todo su encanto. - ¿No me vas a presentar a tus nuevos amigos?

Las caras de Karl, Mike y Mary Jane eran un poema, el hombre que estaba abrazando a Peter era ni más ni menos que el multimillonario, filántropo, playboy y retirado super héroe Tony Stark. Peter suspiro hastiado, todos sus esfuerzos de no revelar quien era su papa Tony se había ido por el desagüe.

-ehh, sí -Dijo algo molesto. - Chicos os presento a mi padre adoptivo Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. Papa Tony, estos son mis amigos Karl, Mike y Mary Jane.

Los estudiantes tardaron unos segundos en salir de su estado de shock y se apresuraron a saludar al genio.

-Peter, ¿como no nos habías dicho que el señor Stark era tu padre? -Dijeron al unisono cuando lograron separar al chico de su papi y lo llevaron a parte.

Tony observaba la escena divertido, no tenía derecho a castigar al joven, pero ir a recogerlo no podía considerarse castigo, ¿O sí? Peter miro la sonrisa burlona que tenia el millonario en la cara y se preguntó como no pudo verlo venir. Suspiró con fuerza soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-No se los estaba ocultando -corto las acusaciones de sus nuevos amigos.- Solo quería esperar a decíroslo, desde que llevo el apellido Stark mucha gente que antes ni me miraba ahora quiere ser mi amiga solo por el dinero y la influencia y yo no quería eso. Por eso me inscribí con el apellido de mi padre biológico y no dije nada de papa Tony.

A Tony se le formó un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a sentirse culpable. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Peter que había aprendido a ver a través de las máscaras del genio.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no me encante ser un Stark y poder pasar los días con tito Rhod, tita peper, tita nat, tito visión y papa Tony. -Se apresuró a decir mirando a los ojos al filántropo que sintió como el nudo desaparecía de su garganta. Eran cosas como esas por las que adoraba al muchacho y por lo que esos cuatro meses juntos habían hecho que su maltrecho corazón volviera a latir con alegría, aunque esa alegría fuera en muchas ocasiones eclipsada por los recuerdos de esos malditos ojos azules que no podía odiar, ni olvidar.


	18. Cap extra Pobre visión

Pobre visión

La rutina diaria de la Torre era la siguiente, todos se despertaban, desayunaban juntos, Peter se iba a sus clases, Stark al taller y Visión leía libros en el sillón más cercano a la puerta esperando al adolescente. "Parece un cachorro esperando a su amo" pensó el multimillonario una de las veces que subió a por donas y observó el comportamiento del androide, y es que, desde que se mudó, el de tez roja pasaba más horas con Peter que con nadie, incluso puedo ver un atisbo de celos la vez que los amigos de Peter vinieron de visita. Una oscura idea apareció en su mente, se acercó al poseedor de la gema y se inclinó para poner su cabeza a la altura de la oreja ajena. El androide lo miraba extrañado ante el repentino acercamiento pero antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones Stark habló, o más bien le susurro.

-Tiene quince años, tendrá que esperar a que cumpla la mayoría y bueno, que el acepte. -Río el filántropo alejándose del androide mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueteo.

Visión tardó varios segundos en asimilar y comprender lo dicho. Y aunque nunca había pensado en el joven Parker-Stark de esa forma comenzó a tener ideas "raras" con el muchacho. Tony observó atónito como la piel rojiza del androide se oscurecía en forma de sonrojo.

-Yo... -intentó defenderse. - Yo... no pienso así del joven Parker. Yo ya proceso sentimientos por otra persona.

-Wanda. -Dijo el millonario con tono de afirmación más que de interrogación.

Miró al androide con cierta compresión y ternura en los ojos. A veces se le olvidaba de la verdadera edad del androide.- Vis, -Dijo con voz suave.- A veces, dos, tres e incluso más personas te pueden hacerte sentir cosas especiales, algunas veces esas cosas son lo mismo y otras veces son cosas distintas ¿Me entiendes? -Observo como el aludido lo miraba con confusión. -Lo que quiero decir es que puedes amar a mas de una persona, a veces amaras de forma romántica y otras veces será amistad. Y no debes avergonzarte por ello. Quieres a Wanda, lo sé, y la hechas de menos, pero también quieres a Peter, por eso lo esperas aquí sentado y pasas el rato con el y te pones celoso al verlo con otras personas. Ahora solo queda averiguar si lo quieres como hermano o como algo más.

Dicho esto, se separó del confundido Visión y se dirigió a su taller mirando el reloj. "Mierda, no puedo continuar, Peter estará aquí con su panda en menos de una hora" Justamente ese día había invitado a los tres amigos de Peter a pasar la noche en la torre Stark, pero no era algo casual. La verdad era que esa noche Visión no estaría en la torre por una misión de shield con Natasha y el tenia que ir a una importante gala benéfica que se celebraría en el imponente hall de Lincoln Center. Básicamente no quería que Peter estuviera solo en la torre, así que invitó al grupo a ir.

Pidió comida y se fue a duchar no sin antes pedirle a Friday que estuviera pendiente de la recepción de la comida y comenzará los preparativos para la llegada de los jóvenes.

La tarde fue algo extraña, tras la llegada de los chicos, comieron y hablaron sin cesar, menos Visión que seguía sumido en los extraños pensamientos procurados por Stark, eso sí, sin separarse de su pequeño hermano. Llegada cierta hora el callado androide se disculpo con los invitados y comenzó los preparativos para marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas? -Preguntó Peter con pequeño puchero que hizo enternecerse a su robótico hermano.

Visión asintió dándole un estrecho abrazo. -Cuando vuelva, te contaré todo lo ocurrido en la misión. Adiós. -Contestó separándose del chico, no sin antes besar su sien, y saliendo al balcón para comenzar su vuelo. Peter lo observaba marcharse con cierta preocupación en la mirada.

-Volverá. -Dijo el filántropo despeinando el castaño cabello del muchacho.- Es de visión de quien estamos hablando, antes se destruye la tierra que el. -Bromeó.- Bueno si me disculpáis he de ir a prepararme. ¡Tengo un discurso lleno de buenas palabras que dar!

Caminó hacia su habitación, no sin antes despedirse de los muchachos. Peter, por su parte, seguía inquieto y preocupado por Visión, y es que desde que se había marchado tenia un mal presentimiento. Lo que el muchacho no sabía era que no era Visión por el que tenia que estar preocupado.


End file.
